Alibaba, the real story
by Samiam2468
Summary: What if al-thamen real goal was to capture the strongest Metal vessel, Amon. To do that they must capture Alibaba and force her to work with them. That won't be easy. Many other people want her on there side as well. But for other reasons. What if Sinbad, Jafar, Kouen, Hakuryuu, Masrur and Kouha all fell for the alibaba but no one knows she a girl. Pairing is decided.
1. Arrive and party

disclaimer. I don't own magi. some other really lucky person does.

Ps the character Of this story might be a little different sorry

Hi, I deleted this story a while back but now I decided to repost it. okay.

I redid parts of it but was debating reposting it. But since I can't posted on my other story's for a while I decide, What the hay and decided to post on this one again.

* * *

Alibaba's point of view

when I opened up my eye, I was greeted with a blinding light that screamed to me it was morning. I lay there for a while,just feeling the soothing rocking of the ship. While I lay there, I started to think about how my live had changed in such a short amount of time.

I mean for one thing I'm a dungeon capturer now and I've had to lie to practically everyone I have ever known/meet. Actually I don't really lie to the people around me. Well, not really. Its more like I let the them believe a lie.

The only people i can really be honest with are aladdin and morgianna. There the only one who knows the true me.

I sighed. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that aladdin, who was sleeping beside me and morgianna, had woken up.

" hey " he said nearly scaring the pee out of me

" oh" I breathed " Hi Aladdin "

I looked over at morgianna, who was the only one of us that was still asleep and I couldn't help but smile when I saw how relaxed she looked. All the tension and worry gone. I swear she spends more time worrying about me than I do.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you " giggled aladdin happily even at this unholy hour. If I learned anything after spending so much time with these two, it was that aladdin is a happy morning person while me and Morgianna slowly inch our way to breakfast and a nice smoking cup of coffee.

I was just thinking that a cup sounded really good when aladdin waved his hand in front of my face effectively scaring me again.

"Hey I know your not a morning person but your never this spacey, so tell me what's going on " Aladdin said. As usual he knows me better than anyone else. Some people say that I'm so easy to read that I'm like an open book.

" Its just that i'm kind of tired of lieing to everyone" I started counting on my fingers " Sinbad, Jafar, hakuryuu, master, kougyoku and those are only off the top of my head. I just wish I knew what to do. This lie has gotten way out of control". I sighed again.

" Hey if you keep making that face it will freeze like that" spoke a voice from off to my left cause both me and aladdin to jump. Morgianna just blinked at us and then started laugh.

"Hey morg, how long have you been up"

"Not long. I heard the end of you talk though"

"So what do you think I should do" I hope she had so real effective advice.

"Just be honest. Tell them the truth and let the chips fall where they may"

"Gee, great advise" I said sarcastically.

'If I did decide to tell everyone it will be really awkward. I mean there's no way to admit I'm a girl in casual conversation."

I stood up and walk over to my suitcase, trying to decide what to wear. When I finally picked the perfect outfit (not going to describe it sorry), I turn toward the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

When I feel more human and my hair didn't look like a bird's nest, I walked out to find the room empty.

"Aladdin, Morgianna . . . Hello, guy's"

I walked around toward the bed we shared , thinking I would just wait for them to come back. When I arrived at the bed side I bent down to pick up a sock that was on the floor. I was really thinking about breakfast and about how hungry I am, at least until I felt/saw a hand pop out from under the bed and grab my feet.

If you hear people say I screamed like a little girl their wrong, I screamed like a big tough girl.

I fell backwards on to the floor and was about to summon Amon when I heard a familiar sound, . . . Laughter?

Aladdin popped his head out from under the bed, laughing like someone was tickling his feet with a feather. Morgianna on the other hand walked out of the closet to my left. Fighting a smile. she helped me to my feet.

I glared at both of them. " You know what, No more scaring me" .

" Aww, That's not fair, you cant do that."

" and why can't i aladdin" I asked not really expecting an answer.

" because its too much fun messing with you" answer morgianna causing aladdin to laugh and me to blush.

I was just about to retort when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in " I called

"Excuse me, I just came to inform you that we will arrive in 5 minutes"

"Amazing" Cheered Aladdin. All three of us jumped out of bed and rushed up the stairs to the deck .

Although I'd never admitt it i to was thinking of jumping up a down as well as cheering, dancing, laughing and singing. I was finally coming back to the closest thing I have to a home.

Sindria

* * *

After grabbing my bags, as fast as I could. Taking only what was needed, probably leaving at least half my stuff behind, I walked to the gangplank and waited to be let off the boat.

Before we had even docked I could hear the roar of the crowd as our ship came into view. When we had finally docked I stared at the people around me with shock. It was as if we were heros( aladdin, morgianna and I).

'Kind of like a parade' I thought as the three of us walked onto dry land. The noise was crazy.

Pisti comes running up to us with a look of a kid on Christmas day ( she the kid who can befriend animals)

" long time no see! Aladdin, mor, alibaba! Here take this " she then placed flower necklace on each of our necks in turn." welcome back to sindria. Aladdin, thank you for helping yam ( the magic women and aladdin teacher) in Mognostadt." Then she looked at each of us and smiled a disappointed smile, " but you didn't change at all .

Spartos ( the one who has pinkish hair and very little presence) walk up behind her and jokes " I beg to differ look carefully, Pisti"

She turned back to aladdin and started in horror as she realize what Spartos was talking about.

"Gyaah! He is as tall as me now" she cried causing all of us to start cracking up. I was so busy Laughing that , I didn't notice Jafar, masrur and sinbad until jafar put his hand on my arm.

" Welcome back. Are you hurt? We heard everything from sin when he returned home" he spoke in a relived and very fast way.

I was uncomfortable with how close he was standing to me. He to seem to suddenly notice too, because he backed away.

* * *

Jafar point of veiw

As I walked up to alibaba, morgianna and aladdin I was trying to calm my self down. Being around alibaba always made me lose my head. When I heard about the fight with the medium, and how he had been there, i yelled at sin for leaving me behind. I then tried to play it off like I was worried about Sin and not alibaba but it was really awkward.

I hope no one mentions that to Alibaba.

I almost blushed when I thought about how scared I was for him.

bUT I AM NOT GAY.' I do not like alibaba I was just worried about a friend, that's all' but even as I was thinking that, a wave of relief hit me when I saw him standing there laughing, not injured in any physical way.( that I could see anyway) I feel such relief that I rushed to his side and said the first thing that came to mind.

As I was talking his beautiful face morphed into an expression of surprise and awkardness. I then realised that I was really close to him. Too close in fact.

As I backed away I tried to think of something to say that would excuse what I just did as well as mental slapping my self for starting a conversation. Nothing came to mind, so I stood there like an idiot staring at Alibaba's beautiful eyes.

I was both grateful and disappointed when sinbad suddenly broke in " hey look, masrur. Morgianna is quite a beautiful woman now, right. " masrur ( the big fanalis ) looked at her then glanced at alibaba and stated " yeah"

My gratitude did last much longer, for Sin suddenly stopped talking to masrur or morgianna and began a conversation with alibaba.

" i'm sorry about what happened, alibaba. I left everything concerning magnostadt to yamraiha and you, and I have to do the preparations for the summit in two mouths.

' he should be sorry' I thought ' he was inconsiderit, he left all the hard stuff to Alibaba when alibaba should have been resting '

I was just about to voice my thought when he suddenly spoke " don't worry. Aladdin was still regretted what happened, he need me and I in turn wanted to be with him no matter what" jealously busted through me so strongly I was tempted to turn around and challenge aladdin to a duel.

Sinbad was unpleased with be answer, too. He didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all. A sudden unpleasant though formed in my mind ' he couldn't, he doesent like alibaba too. not that I like Alibaba. I just don't want my friend to have his heart broken by sin. 'No sin, can't like alibaba. he sleeps with every girl he lays eyes on. he doesn't even like boys' I said trying to convince myself.

I wasn't very convincing.

* * *

Alibaba's point of view

" ah , by the way, whereas my master?" I had to shout to be heard over the roar of the crowd which had gotten increasingly louder since sinbad and the generals appeared. Jafar was about to answer me where a voice broke through the roar of the crowd.

"Hey, alibaba" came a voice behind me. I turned around expecting to see sharrkan, My master but instead, I saw a unfamiliar face on a very tall handsome body. I blushed. He was at least half a foot taller than me with dark hair and some fancy- ish cloths. There the kind of cloths that could be worn on a normal day and as formal attire.

" um, who are you mister? " I yelled/ asked in a puzzled tone. I could barely hear myself think.

" sup alibaba! it me, olba " ( the kid from madaura's crew of thieves) . A chorus of voice from the people behind him said " long time no see alibaba". I glanced behind him and notice that they all were from Madaura's gang of thieves.

And by the look on there face's, my surprise look must have been hilarious. I have to admit, Because of the surprise, I was having trouble stringing two words together.

" Olba " I stammered " you mean ... Umm madaura's crew! Well, how should I put it ... You grew a lot,

'you grew to much.' I thought sadly thinking that I'm cursed to remain short for the rest of my life.

Olba blushed like I did" you flattered me. Well I'm really indebted to this country. They also taught me sword techniques and my body was drilled with hard work. But the ones we're the most indebted to is only you, alibaba! You can ask for our help anytime."

" okay" I said still trying to get over the shock " by the way , I dont remember you having such a out going personality."

"Hey dont try to ignore me " commanded a feminine voice to my right. I swear did aladdin tell them all to scare me at least one .

I spun around and Was face to face with

" Toto"

She smiled warmly at all of us but spoke to me " I was tired of waiting for you" Tito is taller than me with black hair a sword on her back as well as a moderate size chest. She was my friend from Reim.

After that the party started. It was to honor us for returning safely.

* * *

no ones point of view

" okay lets party. To lady yamraiha and the guest who came home." everyone started dancing, sing and playing instrument .

About half way though the party Olba started to call alibaba big bro and he then in turn began to question who in Olba's life could have influenced him so much that his personality changes so drastically . Alibaba's master, sharrkan, finally walks in.

* * *

Alibaba's point of view

' I see, it was his influence, then. that's right Olba did say, when we arrived, that he had learned sword techniques. Now I understand. My master's an idiot but he helped Olba so I can't complain. '

My master had walked on to the scene so drunk that he could barley stand with two women I didn't know clinging to his chest.

' Great, a second playboy. Just what this country needs"

''Sorry, I was escorting a trading vessel and as such wasn't there this afternoon when you arrived.'' he chipped out happily

" HAHA, thank you master. Only you can get drunk before the party even starts." I down another cup of, well I don't really know what I'm drinking, only that it burns on the way down but that's all I really needed to know, right .

"Oh...? you're even able to retain your composure when you drink now, huh?"He smirked " by the way did you become a 'man' while you were in Reim" master asked ever so slyly and as one everyone reaction was one word,

"EH"

...

...

...

"What do you mean? mister Sharran"

That caused everyone there to blush and me to rub the back of my head in embarrassment' they couldn't pay me to have the 'talk' with Aladdin, and whenever he would ask about this stuff I always said "when your older'

He may like looking and touching girls but he was still pretty naïve about the other stuff, There was no way I was going to burst his bubble. He's growing up too fast as it is.

" Well, Aladdin, your are still a little to young for this kind of talk but-"

He didn't get any farther.

"No way " I spat "you are not talking about this while Aladdin's around. He's to young." I put both hands on one of his ears so Aladdin couldn't hear us.

Masrur seemed to agree with me as he grabbed my masters head and began to squeezed. He squeezed so hard I was afraid Sharrkan's head might pop off, and He only stopped after looking up. I guess he saw all of our panicked looks. ( he stopped Sharrkan because of alibaba, not because of Morgianna. This is still a possible pairing )

Then because my masters an idiot that even death won't cure he asks " so alibaba did you happen to sleep with anyone while at Reim." before Masrur could break in this time there was a sound of shattering glass.

I was so grateful to who ever had just dropped there glass because it gave me the perfect chance to escape.

I stood up and before the others had even turned back around I took off into the midst of the party. I heard my name being called but I just keep running until I got hopelessly lost.

* * *

Sinbad's point of view

The party was going great. Everyone was laughing and I had girls falling over themselves to please me. I had just finally mange to pry myself off of the last of them and was heading to find my friends.

Jafar was standing over at one of the little domes that people partying under with the rest of the my generals as well as the kids from madaura's crew of pirates. My eyes roamed around until it landed on blushing alibaba, squished between Morgianna, Aladdin and across from a mad Masrur strangling Sharran who was steadily turning blue

"Jafar what going on."

He looked up at me "nothing much" he said with a grin. Whatever Sharrkan did, it pissed off Jafar. But I still have to stop this, too bad.

I looked up and gave a low whistle at a frequency that only dogs and fanalis can hear. Morgianna glanced at me for a second then went back to worrying about the white haired idiot. Masrur looked at me to and I shook my head at him.

Masrur let go. When Sharran face regained natural color, he looked up at me and nodded. then he spoke the very line that could get him killed by either me or by alibaba himself.

(See above line)

A sudden image of alibaba with a faceless girl who was giving him pleaser almost made me puke. 'Someone had given him pleasure. Someone that's not me. Did I miss my chance'. The thought made me so mad that what I was gripping shattered cutting my hand.

* * *

Alibaba's point of view

Looking around I couldn't find a single familiar face.

'Where am I' I thought " I can't believe I manage to get lost "

* * *

This is after the whole medium fight and Sindria help rebuild mognostadt and the three friends are going back to Sindria.

First fanfictiow so please tell me if this is any good


	2. The party and the choice

disclaimer. I don't own magi. some other really lucky person does.

Ps if you see really small sections with a ! symbol that just a quote that I thought would fit with the story line it hold no real significant.

* * *

!

Some time's I wonder if love is worth fighting for

but then I remember your face

and I'm ready for war

* * *

Sinbad point of view

my vassals as well as the pirates kids all turned around to see what had shattered and when they saw that i was bleeding, Yamy and Pisti rushed over to see if I'm okay. I ignored what they were saying when I noticed a vacant spot and instead asked " where's Alibaba going "

Jafar and everyone else turn in time to see his blond hair disappear into the crowd.

"Alibaba, wait "

"Alibaba"

"Alibaba where are you going " cried the pirate boy who's name I can't remember. Albe, olbe or something like that.

I was too distracted to really try and recall it. I was irritating me to no end that sharrkan had been stupid enough to ask such a personal question in front of everyone. 'It was probably what made alibaba runaway' I thought

Apparently everyone else must have had the same thought because only 30 seconds had gone by after alibaba left before everyone was glaring at the swords master.

Sharrkan looked Surprise by all the hostile and annoyed looking being shot at him. " what " he asked in a puzzled tone.

" your an idiot " we all answered as one. All Except Aladdin, who still looked kind of puzzled by what just happened.

" uh ... Excuse me, uncle Sinbad but what was so bad about the question mister sharrkan asked Alibaba and why did it cause Alibaba to run away"

"uh"

"uh"

"uh"

None of us knew what to say. We all knew that if we told Aladdin the truth, alibaba would murder us so... what are we going to do.

Sharrkan turned to him and said " well, you see Aladdin, when a boy and girl get drunk they will a lot of the time have what is called se -" that idiot didn't get any farther.

Masrur grab him around the neck again to stop him from continuing while Morgianna and Jafar covered Aladdin's ears. He looked up at us with curious eyes that seemed to asked what was going on but I couldn't answer.

I, like the rest of my vassal, (besides Jafar that is),were too busy trying to strangle the sword idiot to answer Aladdin questions.

But my reasons were different from there's . they were probably doing this because of what sharrkan had said to Aladdin or was going to say anyway. I could see that Pisti and Yamy were doing it for that reason as, well as Drackon( the dragon guy) and Hinahoho ( the giant) but I'm doing it for what he said to alibaba.

Even thought he has only been gone for a few minutes, I've began to miss the boy's happy smile and uplifting attitude that makes even the worse situations better.

The first time I really notice how, uh... Awesome... No... amazing ... No that's not it either ... How PERFECT alibaba is ( yeah that the best way to describe him) was when he asked me to train him back at Balbadd.

That was when I realized how determined , hard- working , clever, free thinking , and just basically how wow he is. I've never met anyone like him before.

There really no way to describe the effect he has on people or what he does to them but if I had to say what comes closest it would be is that, he natural attracts people who need help or saving, they flock to him in bunches but the amazing thing is alibaba doesn't see them as misfits, outcast or anything bad.

He sees them as people who need help and if he'll help them if he can.

I was brought out of those thoughts when Yamraiha started using healing magic on my hand. While I had been thinking, everyone else had stopped beating the crap out of sharrkan and had gone back to the party. I don't remember backing away from sharrkan and the fight but I now found my self, at least 7 or eight feet from his corpse ( he not actually dead but I bet he wishes he was.)

He was drenched from head to toe ( probably Yamraiha), he had bruises on his face and arms (and judging from the size I guess that they came from both Masrur and Hinahoho) and worst of all he had at least 5 hairy birds/bat like things floating around his head and trying to poke his eyes out.

I'm not goanna lie, I feel bad

for like a second but honestly it's hard to feel bad when he a) chased away the love of your life and b) is also running around swatting at birds screaming " not thee eyes! ... Okay the eyes! but not the hair".

We all sweat dropped as one and said the same thing" what on earth is he thinking" the only different was how it was said. It ranged somewhere from amusement to exasperation.

The next thought that popped into my head was ' Where is my alibaba ' and judging from Jafar look of unfocused exasperation, he must be thinking along the same lines as me.

Well he better look out because I only have one thing to say to everyone trying to get alibaba as there's

I will never stop fighting for him and you can be damn sure that I will be fighting twice as hard as anyone of you.

He's mine whether he knows it yet or not.

* * *

!

The saddest thing about a betrayal is it never comes from your enemy's

It comes from your friends and loved ones.

* * *

Alibaba's point of view

"How did I get myself into this mess. "

Great, not only do I have no clue where I am, I have no idea where my friends are or which way it is back to the castle and a nice hot bath" I mumbled while trying to find something familiar so I could possible get back to the castle before next month's negotiations (mentioned in the first chapter. Hint: that will be important).

Though at the time I was glad no body followed me out into the crowd, now I wish that Aladdin at least would come looking for me. He can fly at least and I can't. At least not without some pretty embarrassing results.

"hey, were you going hot stuff! " several voices yelled. Before I could even say "yikes", I was surrounded by some of the drunkest girls I have ever met.

They all seemed intent on getting as close to me as possible so I have two girls clinging to my chest, one girl on each arm as well as at least 5 more patting my back( slowly making there way down to the equator) or my arms ( basically any open skin). The Worst thing was that these women were really, really old. They had that old person smell and everything.

In one swift movement, I jerked my hands out of there captures and bobbed and weaved out of the two on my chest. It was all going great until I backed right into one of the drunk girls who whispered in my ear " oohh, looks like you want a piece of momma here" causing me to cut my loses and sprint away.

I swear the air around them was so filled with alcohol it could knock out small children. I was already kind of light headed, but that could be because of the drinks I already had. I stopped, after a few minutes of running, didn't want to get myself more lost than I already was.

When I looked around, I noticed that most of the kids my age and below had disappear, I was puzzled until a man with a beard asked me

"Child, what are you still doing out so late it's almost One in the morning. Your parents must be worried" at first i was a little annoyed. Do I really look like a child but then when thought about how i was still technical to young to be out on my own, it kind made sense.

"Sorry sir, it's' was never my intention to stay out this late." I said embarrassed" I got separated from my group and got hopelessly lost. You couldn't Possibly tell me where ... Long hill road is could you( made that up)."

I was shocked that it had gotten so late but even more shocked that someone hadn't come looking for me. 'Then' I thought ' everyone must have drunken so much they probably passed out on the floor and that's why no one came looking' I rationalized.

" Up that hill over there, turn right, then walk straight."

" Thanks mister " I called over my shoulder.

" Go straight home, as a way to thank me okay." he then yelled after my retreating form.

" Will do, mister!".

Thanks to the old mans directions. I found my way back to the palace. Even thought I had just thought of it as a joke, my assumption was true. When I walked in the maids were struggling to lift Hinahoho, Drackon, Masrur, Sinbad as well as Jafar.

when they saw me, I asked if I could help.

They agreed rather reluctantly because I was supposed to be a guest here but I kept insisting and eventually they gave in.

Their were four maids there and plus me made five so we each picked up a drunk guy and carried then to there room.

I was stuck with Sinbad.

I carried him bridal style to his room. I expected him to be heavy and he was but I was still able to make it. When I walked through into his room, I gasped in wonder. It's too hard to explain but it like everywhere he ever went on an adventure jam packed into his room. The room's amazing. Sinbad's bed was what really captured my attention. I was big enough for 11 people to sleep comfortly.

I carefully layed him on his bed and pulled the covers over his body. I was about to walk away when I felt something tugging in the edge of my shirt.

I looked down to see Sinbad's hand gripping my shirt. Before I could do anything, Sinbad yanked me onto the bed.

I landed with an "oomph" on my back, the air was knocked out of my lungs. I tried to move only to feel my hands being pined above my head. Then I felt something get on top of me.

I found myself staring at Sinbad, but there was something different about him. The look in his eye was different then any I've ever seen before.

There had always been something in Sinbad's eyes that I couldn't place but that never bothered me much. I figured if it was really important he'd talk to me about it. The look in his eye now was similar to that look.

Now all I could see in his eyes was lust.

It's Lust, plain and simple.

He began with my neck, he moved his mouth and tongue up and down, several times. It cause goose bumps to spring up and down my entire body.

"Your beautiful Alibaba" he breathed. His smell of booze and, strangely, of chocolate made my head spin.

"Sinbad, Sinbad stop, Please stop" I begged. This is not how I wanted my first time to be. I wanted it to be with someone who loved me for me. Not someone who probably would regret doing it in the morning. This is the whisky talking.

"Why, I promise to satisfy you" he purred into my ear. I struggled and bucked. I tried everything I could to get him off me but he was just too strong and heavy.

"Sinbad, please. I don't want my first time to be like this" my words caused him to hesitate but then went back to attacking my body with little love bites and with his tongue . I knew that I missed my chance to stop him and now it's to late. If things continue from here, I don't know what will happen. I'm scared and excited.

His touches were torture. Every touch sucked out my will to leave, to fight and protect my virginity. but I knew he wouldn't hold back.

'I need to get out of here. I don't wanted to be forced into this.'

" Please, someone help me" I whispered desperately with tears falling down my face. Then a blinding flash of yellow light exploded out from one of my hands above me. We both glanced up, to see my Metal vessel, Amon, forming in my hand.

I didn't hesitate to equip Amon. The heat from my transformation caused Sinbad to let go of me. I did what I did next on instinct, I swung my sword around and clocked Sinbad in the head with the hilt of my sword.

Exhaustion, booze, and a solid blow to the head all worked together causing Sinbad pass out. He fell on top of me.

I layed, there for a few minutes with him half on top of me. When I came back to my senses, I pushed Sin off me. I planted both of my feet on the floor and bolted out of the room.

I started down the hall to my room( all the while expecting Sinbad to jump out at me and drag me back to his room for round two), where I found a drunk Morgianna and a sleeping Aladdin. They were both dreaming so peacefully that even though I wanted to talk to then, I couldn't bring my self to wake either of them. I layed down next to them and pretended to sleep until someone came in to wake us.

* * *

TIME SKIP METTING WITH SINBAD.

Alibaba's point of view

Sinbad started us off. He didn't seem to remember what happened. I guess booze does that.

Only Jafar, Masrur, Aladdin, Morgianna and I were here to listen. I assume because we were the only one told about this little meeting. I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen and I can't decide if it's good or bad.

I also feel awkward around Sinbad. I didn't know how to acted around him. Is that's the way he truly feels about me or was that just the alcohol. Should I talk to him about it or should I pretend it never happened.

Only when Sinbad and Jafar started talking did I snap out of my daze like state.

" In order for Ren Kouen to go to the summit, we have to send a messenger all the way to him. This must also be someone who he's will to talk too, and that person has to escort him all the way to the meeting and see him off."

"Uncle Kouen is quite arrogant" whispered Aladdin so only Morgianna and I could here.

"He is a prince after all" Mor whispered back.

I felt a little offended that she thinks all princes are like that. Did Sinbad and I really act as arrogant as that. I blushed when my thoughts turned to Sin.

" They're asking for an escort to reach the place by ship" Sinbad continued " I would like to tell them 'just get there with your djinn equip but we agreed to go to this ' summit' without any metal vessel or armies. Otherwise, it will become an explosive situations just like all the other times. We don't really believe that the Kou empire will abide to this agreement, so we are making our own preparations as well."

'Well, that sounds dangerous and like something I don't want to be apart of'

He stopped to let that all sink in before continuing " However, this seems like just a pretext. It seem the real objective of this 'invitation' is different."

" What is it, then?" asked Mor.

"Ren Kouen is asking for Aladdin and alibaba to be his escorts" answered Sinbad with a sigh. this looked almost physically painful. Since when does he care about us so much and -Wait - . . . . - Kouen said WHAT.

"What"

"uh mu, do we get a say in this, uncle Sinbad"

" Sinbad... that's ...!"

" You were going to say that Ren Kouen is probably scheming to obtain Aladdin and Alibaba's power for himself, right ?"

We all nodded.

" I wondered about that, as general commander of the Kou empire army, He asked for an official emissary. He is also preparing to send only the ships, goods and men that are necessary to him."

" As the Kingdome of Sindria, we are in one way or another, a partner to which he has to speak with. We cannot trust him. However, apart from that, we don't have any reason to deny his request." finished Masrur.

I looked over at Aladdin, so innocent and cute but can be tough when he needs to be. I wasn't goanna let the Kou empire get to him. I was just about the deny the request when Sinbad spoke the one sentence that change every thing.

" This is an 'invitation letter' to the place where he is preparing his expedition force"

"Balbadd"

I looked over at Aladdin again, his round eyes staring at me, trusting me. they told me that he would support me with what ever decision I make. I took a deep breath to say the line that was goanna cause there heads to explode.

" I understand. I will go there alone"

* * *

votes for pairing

1 Alibaba X masrur

Alibaba X Jafar

1 Alibaba X Kouen

alibaba X Sinbad

Alibaba X Kouha ( Will be introduced later)


	3. Departer and magi

disclaimer ( I forgot to do this before) I don't own magi :(

After the shouting match that left Jafar and Sinbad hoarse(Aladdin and morg were on my side the whole time) it was decided that I would depart for Balbadd alone tomorrow.

But before I go I want to explain everything to Aladdin and Mor, I know that they will follow me anywhere but they had to be worried.

As the three of us were walking back to the room we all shared( it's a habit to share a room now ), I suddenly turn around so that I was blocking the hall and bowed deeply surprising both Aladdin and morg.

"Sorry, guys... I said I would go alone without even asking you if that was okay". I stood back up.

" Yeah... please don't ever do that again" asked Aladdin as polite as ever " it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that if uncle Sinbad and mister Jafar are so against it, I don't think it's a good idea. I stood by you because I know you must have your reason."

'Sinbad ' I still don't know how to handle that guy. Why are boys so confusing. I swear.

"Plus I'd rather trust you and regret it then not trust you and regret it but promise you'll be careful." Aladdin continued looking thoughtful " we will send a representative ship as Sindria kingdom. However, Aladdin will not be aboard that ship. That's our only condition . That was the message Uncle sin sent to the Kouen but . . . . maybe I should go with you just to be safe"

He finished his sentence with a happy go lucky smile that made me want to melt but instead I smiled back and shook my head.

I got down on my knee's so I could see Aladdin eye level.

" You can't Aladdin" just the thought of Aladdin in enemy territory was enough to make my heart clench in horror and fear. "I, like Sinbad, think that completely trusting Ren Kouen is a reckless and stupid move. This is a person who is some what obsessed with you, we don't know what he will do, he could even disregard the 'summit' to drag you to his side."

"If he succeeds, everything will be wasted. the efforts that Morgianna and that person called Yunan put together to gather everyone, the cease fire between Reim and Kou that Sinbad is maintaining."

Aladdin had a soft smile on his face but still look a little uncertain " your right."

"I don't know what'll happen if I go there alone but ... that's one more reason for me to go there alone. I don't want to put either of you in more danger than necessary. "

Morg looked worried " look if this is another attempt to prove your self alibaba you don't have to do this. We love and respect you already"

" This is'ent about that, okay" I snapped then in a more soothing tone "Besides, I'll be alright! do you really think that I'm useless without you around!?"

" No, you're right. Have a safe trip but be careful!" he said again.

" No, I'll be paranoid, that's a promise." That caused everyone to smile and laugh.

"Oh yeah. Morgianna too. Don't come with me. Balbadd is part of Kou empire territory now. We will be in a position where they can kill us at any moment. It will be really dangerous, so wait for me here with Aladdin, okay.

Morgianna remand silent through the entire walk to the room and looked like she was thinking something over.

"Oh, and there's something I want to tell you about. It happened just yesterday after the party."

"What is it Alibaba"

"Well . . . ." I explained what happened.

* * *

NEXT MORNING TIME SKIP

Morgianna was standing on the deck of the ship that was about to cast off looking like she was going with me and I was pissed.

" Hey!. " I raged "I told you not to come!"

" No " she replied simply" I will go with you"

" Morgianna" I groaned

She looked up at me and without hesitation said "The two of you once told me to do what I want, I want to help you. Aladdin also really wanted to go, so I'm doing his part as well."

My head whipped around to looked over the sides of the ship and what I saw was Aladdin waving and shouting at us from the dock .

" I leave everything in you hands Morgianna. Keep alibaba out of trouble."

I smile and shout back " I don't go looking for trouble it comes looking for me".

I was so focused on Aladdin that when Toto, Olba and his pirate friends jumped on the ship, It scared me half to death"

"sup alibaba" said Olba and his pirates while Toto just barked "Toto is coming to ."

" What" I gasped" we aren't going there to play around, you know. You cant come".

Toto just turned around and shouted " Leave alibaba to us " while she said that the pirates seeing that I was upset gave me a group hug.

My one thought was 'damn these kids, why don't they listen to me " while my eyebrow twitched comically.

" Lets depart. well then, to Balbadd!" everyone screamed.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' I thought then I groaned " what's wrong alibaba" asked Olba

"nothing" I lied ' really hope I didn't just jinx's us'

* * *

Olba's point of view

alibaba stared off into space not really thinking. Actually more like she was trying to avoid thinking.

"Alibaba"

"Hello" I waved my hand in front of her face and she still didn't respond. She only seemed to hear us when Toto grabbed her roughly by bicep

"hey, Alibaba" she jumped when he realized that Toto was trying to talked to her. She look at as if he hadn't realized we was here. Toto stood there with a worried look on her face,

That didn't really surprise me, I'm sure I have the same look on my face

" What's wrong with you? I've been calling for the last ten minutes. Are you spacing out. It will still take sometime until we reach Balbadd".

"She's right. There can be pirates around here, lets not lower our guard" I said joining the conversation a few seconds after Toto.

Then I blushed and feeling stupid "Ah, that's not something we should say after all!" I laugh and everyone else joined in but it quickly died when we noticed that alibaba hadn't joined in. Now they were all starting to worry about him.

" Huh? oh, ah, yes... ha!" noticing the worry look she quickly said "There nothings wrong!" and then he walked away.

We all stared after him worriedly

" It seems that alibaba isn't doing that well" I sighed

" He's probably troubled by the things he said last night" whispered Toto since they didn't want her to know that they had been ease dropping.

They stared after her sadly " Alibaba"

* * *

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

Alibaba's point of view.

They were standing by the railing of the ship looking out over the sea. it was night time and the moon was well over head shining light down that illuminated there faces.

Morg spoke first. I was so lost in though that, if left alone, I would have stood there for hours just thinking about Sinbad and how my life spiraled out of control.

" Aladdin was really worried that you would feel troubled ... you know, after it was decided that you would go to Balbadd. I had expected Sinbad and Jafar to put up more of a fight than they did."

"I'm not troubled" I denied quickly "and besides they did have something to say about my leaving."

"really, what " asked Morgianna taking the bait

I pulled out 3 magic item that were given to me( I wasn't alone when I meet with Sinbad, I had asked Aladdin to come with me. He was more than willing to after they both heard my story) " These. Sinbad said that Kouen could try the divide and concur tactic by not allowing us to talk to each other. Theses' " I gestured to the golden balls in my hand( perfectly round sphere) will allow us to hear and talk to each other from far away, you just have to put them in your ear and one in the person your trying to talk to .

I put one up by morgana's hair and it changed from gold to pink.

" It will change to you hair color so it can better blend in. All you need to do is think it and the other magic piece will transmit it and you can, also here anything I here as well"

" What does that one do" She pointed to the other one in my hand.

"Jafar thought that not everything is on the up and up with Kouen's request so this, when you hold it, it will allow me to read peoples minds of anyone around it for only a short period of time. About 5 or 6 minute. Limited ".

"But useful." Morgianna finished "Double useful since you using them to avoid the topic of Balbadd"

I sighed in defeat and started on the topic of my old home " No that's not true. I'm not avoiding . . . it's not like that ... You know I... I'm just a little scared of going back to Balbadd that's all" Morgianna looked surprised.

"But I thought that's what you wanted"

" It definitely is but..." I had lost my train of thought so I thought I'd start when the feeling had first appeared.

"When I was in Reim, I continued to think about how I could enter into Balbadd. You know to see if things are bad there. It became a base for the Kou empire so it was heavily guarded and yet... no news about a bad government ever reached my ears. "

"And if Balbadd has become a country Mariam, Cassim and my mother can accept, a country where the people of the slums can eat as much as they want, then I'm fine with that. I have no right to judge because I ran away three years ago when they needed me most."

At that Morgianna looked like she want to say something but then thought better of it.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I continue " I'm fine with all of that... but the thing that scares me the most is that there is probably nothing left for me in Balbadd. I know it selfish but I still want a role where I can do something, no matter how small."

" Now I don't know what to do. In my head I know that I should fight against 'al-thamen' but now I feel like there's no more meaning for me to have a metal vessel any more if it's not to protect Balbadd. I just feel ... useless, I just wish there was some way for me to help"

* * *

Little did they know that two other people were listening in on there conversation. one was sitting on the crows nest above them while the other was listening behind a closed door to there right but both were wondering how they could help alibaba.

* * *

BACK IN SINDRIA

Aladdin's point of view

I am deep in a study session. I'm is researching how to turn dark rukh back into white ones like i promised the chansslier (I can't spell that word right sue me... actually don't, because ... well that be mean. okay I'll be quiet now and just write the dang story). The weird thing was that Aladdin was wearing glasses even though he had freakishly good vision.

"Master Aladdin, shouldn't you sleep and eat. Just dedicating yourself to researcher is a hazard to your health". There some of the servant of Sinbad's castle and I know they mean well but sometime they can be overly persistent. They often interrupt me when I'm reading.

"Uh,Please stop calling me "master Aladdin," okay" I spoke back not really hearing what there saying.

"But your a magi and lady Yamraiha's benefactor"

When I didn't answer they all walk away and left me in peace ," "Finally, I hope I'm close to finding a way to save everyone with black Rukh."

'Hey, Aladdin. what kind of book are you reading'

"This? This is a magic book that talks about the rukh. I have a feeling that there are still so many secrets in this world" I spoke out loud

'Oh, I see. by the way that magic tool is incredible".

"Right? Professor Irene gave it to me. These glasses make even old characters , that are difficult to read, clear in my mind, so thanks to it reading goes smoothly".

I looked up to see who was talking to me only to see that I was still alone. That was when I realized that whoever I heard talking to me hadn't actually said anything, instead I had heard it in my head. When I realized that, I shot to my feet, ready to fight and called out

" Who's there? Who's talking to me...?

I looked up when a shadow passed over my head. Who ever had just been talking to me was flying and when I craned my neck to see who it was the magic item, I was wearing on my face, flew off and up to whoever was riding the broom.

"Hey" said the figure as he floated down " It's me, Yunan" he said with a kind smile and my glasses on his face.

' Wow,' I thought 'Did I look that silly wearing those glasses' Then I remember that if he can get into my head then he can read my thoughts as well.

" That's not a very nice thing to think" sniffled Yunan but then smiled and said " but yes, you did look as silly"

I pouted.

"aw. don't be like that" Yunan chuckled. he was tall at least 2 feet taller than me, wearing all green and white. he had a deep neck line that showed off his chest. he had a long staff behind him that I assome was what he used to fly. His hair was in a braided that was so long that it could touch the ground and was about the same color as Alibaba's.

' But Alibaba's hair is much prettier and probably softer too' I thought

" Oh I don't doubt that given what Alibaba's hiding" Yunan said slyly

Immediately alarm bells began to ring in his head " You can't tell anyone!. That's not your secret to share!"

"I won't. Don't get you pants in a twist"

Yunan suddenly started to looked looked around the library " This place is fantastic, it's dark here... Sindria's sunlight is too strong for me.

Aladdin looked up and thought 'now I understand why alibaba doesn't like being surprised with peoples sudden appearances'. "Yunan. Don't startle me like that. Why did you come here out of the blue, anyway?

Yunan looked down at Aladdin with surprise " It's obviously to speak with you, Aladdin. we weren't able to talk a lot when we were in Magnostadt.

"Yes, that's right. You suddenly disappeared that time". I stated thinking back "it was such a difficult situation. everyone was so tense, at least until Kouen returned to the Kou empire.

'Which is where alibaba and Morgianna are going now' I panicked but then a calming voice said

" Don't worry so much. Now on to what I wanted to talk to you about. The conflict with Sindria, Mognostadt and the Kou will not escalate. Especially since they now know they have a common enemy. The leader of the armies don't want anymore deaths".

His smile was full of hope and his word calm and truthful." so you don't have to worry about everything alone. there won't be a fight anytime soon... It's alright now Aladdin" that caused me to relaxes and think back to everything I know about Yunan.

It's just as Mor said"

"Eh"

"She told us a lot about you" I laughed " She said you are shrouded by a mysterious aura, but you are really kind. You had her train with other household vessel users and she said that you taught her the Toran language."

Yunan started to laugh " Heh, I'm glad that Morgianna was so happy with me." then his voice turned sad and elusive like he was trying to keep a secret "but I am not such a good person, you know?

"eh" this time it was I who said that.

"I know a lot about your friend Ugo, probably more than you do"

"Ugo" I shouted.

"Yes I'm sorry to say this, but... you aren't the only magi favored by the" guardian of the sacred palace".


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer. I don't own magi. Some other really lucky person does.

A lot more happened on Alibaba's end but I feel that if I tried to write it I would just confuse you. ( it confused me). So all you need to know about the rest of the journey is that Olba and Toto started dating and they both joined alibaba household.

Ps both Olba and Toto know Alibaba's a girl but none off her love interest do.

And just so its clear you can vote for who you want alibaba to end end up with. Have fun voting

* * *

Alibaba point of view + time skip to arrival at the Kou empire.

All of us just stood there in a row staring at Balbadd with either surprised or with excitement.

"This is Balbadd" Morgianna breathed trying to suppress her shock.

I simply stared at the new Balbadd. There wasn't any trace of the Balbadd that I had known and loved. It's gone. Kouen had taken it from me.

" Is this really Balbadd" Morgianna blurted out.

Olba walked over to her left with a confused look " Is something wrong"

" Yes, the . . . . . appearance of the city is completely different that before" at the same time Toto appeared next to me.

"That's quite the view" she said in an annoyed voice as if she was mad that they had the nerve to change anything in Balbadd without telling me first.

The people are wearing only green, silver, brown and white except for the soldiers who wore black from head to toe. The soldiers were station on every block as far as I could see but the biggest change was the buildings .

I instead of being made out of mud and bricks really, crude like, they were brilliant color of red and white with elaborate patterns on the outside. the roofs were all sloped and the windows were all different shapes ranging from circles to triangles. Everyone look well fed ( not fat but no one looked like they were starving either) as well as doing their job.

I had expected something's to change but not like this. Not so much.

' Pull yourself together. Everyone need you to lead'

I took a deep breathe and lied "Well, I didn't really think that it would stay the same at all." Morgianna gave me a strange look of disbelief but to my surprise it was Toto who said something

" In the past, Toto went together with her master to the Kou empire." she started" Yes, this street is just like it. there's a rumor about countries conquered by the Kou empire, it's that they become the Kou empire itself.

I looked at her in confusion but didn't have time to think about what she just said as we were all being pushed into a carriage that would take us to the Kou palace. Though the one window we all peered out at the new Balbadd.

" They all are wearing the same clothes. I wonder why..." mused one of Olba pirates who quickly shut up when he saw Toto's glaring at him ' I feel sorry for Olba. She frightening on her best day'

"They all look creepy" Toto snapped with a look that dared someone to disagree. I know that if I didn't do something she was going to cause a seen so I reach out and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked over in surprise. We didn't need to talk out load, she could read me as well as Aladdin or Morgianna could so I told her without speaking ' Calm down, everything is going to be okay'

She looked away but I saw a small nod as she moved to sit next to Olba.

I decided that while everyone was occupied, I would talk with Amon. I want to know what happened that night with Sinbad. Amon's sword had suddenly appeared in my hand. I would have asked Amon sooner but I was too preoccupied with my fears about Balbadd.

 _Amon, can I talk to you_ I stared at my short sword and closed my eyes in concentration _._ I'm sure the other's think I fell asleep or something.

 _Of course, my princess. What would you like to talk about_

 _Amon, please stop calling me, princess. I am no longer a princess of Balbadd_

 _I'm sorry, I do it because to me you will always be my princess . . . but I sense that this is not what you wish to talk about. What is troubling you, I will listen and help if I can._

 _I just wanted to know what happened a few nights ago, when I was in a . . . situation, you came to me just when I need you most._

 _Was that wrong_

 _No, and thank you for what you did. I was just wondering how you did that._

 _I can do many thing. Most of which you are not ready to learn._ _I keep many secrets about myself and other's as well._

 _Secrets. Are they dangerous secrets._

 _Some of them are. I will share them with you in time. I just hope when I do, you will be ready to . . ._ Amon was silent for a few seconds before continuing _Nevermind, that is a long way's off, if it ever happened._

 _Amon, what is it_ I was alarmed at his tone. Like he was being forced to hurt someone he cared about

 _It's is nothing, my princess._

 _Sure doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds really important._

 _I'm sorry, princess but I . . . can't to talk about it yet._

I thought about it for a second. Amon has been there for me whenever I need him, the least I could do in return was trust that, whatever he's doing is in my best interest.

 _Okay, I won't pry anymore. One more thing though, when you appeared in my hand . . ._ I hesitated for half a second trying to figure out how to phrase my thoughts _Is that a new skill, I mean . . . could I learn how to do that on command or was that like a one time fluke_

 _That's a skill I've almost always had_

 _What! Why didn't you tell me_

 _You never asked_

I sighed _Whatever, so how long till I master this skill_

 _A few day's at the most_

 _Hey,_ I began as a new thought popped into my head _Can all metal vessal user_ _do this_

 _No, only the one who's connection is the strongest._

 _Connection . . . strongest_

 _Yes princess, Most metal vessal users talk very rarely with there dijin's , while you and I talk almost everyday. The two of us are closer than any other metal vessal user I've seen. The closer we are the better we work together and the stronger we become._

I thought about that, _So because we are better friends than anyone eles we're really strong_

Amon hesitated _Yes princess_

 _So some day I will be stronger than Sinbad_

 _You already are stronger than 3 of Sinbad's Dijin's_

 _Really,_ I fought the smile that pushed it's way to the surface _That's awesome_

I decide to give in and smiled. Amon, always seems to know how to make me smile.

 _Yes and with a little more training you will soon be stronger than 4 or five of his Dijin's but I have to s - -_

Then, before Amon could finish his though, I found myself on the floor being crushed by a mass of body's.

The carriage had stopped so suddenly that we all were thrown to the floor. I happened to be at be at the bottom. I was so caught up in talking with Amon that I hadn't realized that we were nearing our destination.

"I can't breath or move" I panicked and . . . . then the weight was gone and at about the same time there was a dull thud. I looked over to see Morgianna was standing there with Toto.

They both looking concerned so if I had to guess they were the reason why everyone was no longer inside the carriage but was now laying on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. I took noticed all this while trying to stop gasping at which I failed miserably. Morgianna offered me her hand which I gladly took.

By the time the three of us jumped off the carriage the other had detangled themselves and were dusting off.

" Hey" complained Olba " why did you throw us out of the carriage" they was a murmur of consent from his ex-pirates

" Because you were squishing alibaba, that's why" stated Toto In a voice that showed she didn't regret what she did. Morgianna nodded. Everyone else turn to me with sheepish expression " sorry" they murmured.

Before I could think of something to say that didn't sound lame, a scratchy voice, that I immediately hate, cleared his throat and gloated " Welcome prince... or should I say ambassador... to think that you, a banished, disgraced and dethrone prince from this country would walk on it's soil once again. Just remember this is not your nation anymore. Please don't make any unnecessary ruckus" the guy ended with a smirk.

He wasn't the only one who was smiling. The soldiers ( that I'm guessing are his body guards) were to but they were looking at my friends.

'I didn't know who he is but I don't like him' I thought but instead said " Uh, who are you"

" Oh" he said in a tone like he thinks I'm dumb " I... am ... a .. advisor ... of... lord... Kouen" he emphasized each word as if talking to a child

"They want us to react" I realized "they want us to get upset so they have a reason to delay my... uh our meeting with Kouen ... I mean with the Kou empire"

 _You are excited to see Kouen_

I sputtered _What . . no I'm not . . that's . . . but . . . insane. I don't like Kouen, I don't feel anything towards him_

 _Except the fluttering sensation in you stomach when ever you look into his eyes_

 _But . . I don't. . . your crazy. I am not talking to you about this_

Amon just laugh while I tried to refocus on the Advisor guy. He looked at me like he expects me to do some thing stupid.

Because I didn't want to be delayed any longer than necessary, I put both hands behind my back and in sign lauguage told Olba and Morgianna **'** _be calm_ ' but unfortunately Toto wasn't paying any attention. She was to busy glaring at all the soldiers who were smirking in my direction.

I had to control this situation before Toto does something stupid " Of course, I understand. " The old man and his guards look disappointed but mange to keep there smirk firmly in place.

" Well then, please wait until tomorrow in the estate. His excellency the general governor will be back tomorrow. he is really is to busy to see you"

That when Toto exploded "WHAT!? THAT REN KOUEN WAS THE ONE WHO CALLED ALIBABA HERE. NOW HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY 'WAIT'. WHAT AN ILL-MANNERED BASTA-! Everyone converged around Toto to try and calm her down.

Before anyone else could say anything I said" We understand. Then there is one thing I would like to do before that"

I looked above his head so that I wouldn't see his smile and smack him in to next week" Ask anything you want" he answered.

" There's someone I'd like to visit on my own... is it okay if you let me go in to town just for tonight?"

That stopped Toto and everyone else argument. When I glanced at them I saw panic and them shaking their heads.

' They don't want me out alone' I sighed.

 _Princess are you sure this is a good idea_

 _No but I'm doing it anyway_

" I see. you want to talk with someone you know, right?

"Yes"

" Okay but you will be escorted by two of my soldiers and you must cover up your uniquely colored hair".

'WAIT, uniquely colored hair. I admit that my hair is'ent exactly normal but... oh never mind.

 _Don't get upset that what he wants._

"Okay" I realized in surprise that I was answering both Amon and the pig in front of me.

The other were guided into the palace while I was escorted into what used to be the slum district. I let my eyes roam around until they land on three people, one man and one woman who were holding a baby, so I walked up to them and giggled " hey, you look pretty domesticated now!"

The two guards ushered us into a alley while they just started in shock. " Ah...? impossible, you can't be..."

I shrug off my hood and smiled " hey, long time no see"

"ALIBABA!?" Said former fog troupe member Hassan ( the man who only has one eye with a bandages over the missing one) and Zaynab ( the only female in the fog troupe)

We will come back to this later (hint, hint)

* * *

!

I hide behind sarcasm because

telling you to go fuck

yourself is considered rude in

most social situation

* * *

Time skip before the meeting with Kouen + alibaba point of view

I was tired, and when ever I thought about the conversation with Hassan last night I wanted to cry. I could hear muffled conversation and it wasn't until I hear the word accident that I finally snapped out of my daze.

"There was an accident. A wagon ran over a little girl, she's goanna die soon" said a pedestrian on the street

I shared a look with Morgianna before jumping out of the carriage and rushing into the crowd. I also ignored the rude old man from yesterday calls of " Wait, please ambassador"

Except I didn't have to push my way through a crowd. No one was trying to save or even help the little girl.

The pirate kids crowded around trying to help until I told them to find some water and cloth. They were back within a minute but stood back this time let Toto, myself and Morgianna take care of the kid.

Toto leaned over the kid and her hands started glowing.

"What's that" came a voice from the growing crowd who still didn't try to help.

" Magoi manipulation" asked Olba who was clean the girls wounds"

"yes." Toto answer but she didn't move her eyes from the kid she was treating " It is a technique that enables you to look inside of someone by touching them and feeling the flow inside their body."

"She has a wound on her left shoulder, arm and ribs but there is no internal bleeding" finished Toto

"So this kid may survive. But we can't do much here, we should bring him to a doctor immediately" I sighed. then someone started to laugh.

" HO, HO, HO. There is no need to worry about that child, ambassador. That kid is just a simple slave" said in the same annoying voice of the advisor

"eh"

"eh"

Then I realized that Hassan said was really true and I felt like crying again. ' no, no, NO I chanted in my mind while trying to calm myself down" I will not cry, not here and especially not before meeting the man who changed Balbadd, Ren Kouen. I will not look weak'

I tried to refocus on what that evil little man was saying.

"A slave. There weren't any slaves in Balbadd" I said calmly but the advisor and everyone else stepped back when they hear the power and danger in my tone.

"Uh... yes. They exist now," he gained his arrogances back while he was talking, soon his voice was dripping with it "you see. In the Kou empire, slavery is legal, after all"

I grabbed Morgana's arm knowing that I couldn't stop her from attacking this man but knowing that she wont do anything if I'm in harms way to. She glanced at me but backed down.

The evil little toad gestured out into the crowd " Look at the people around you. Those with green clothes are former citizens of Balbadd and those with brown clothes are slaves." he finished

I looked around and could pick out the slaves but not just because of there clothes but because they were the only one's working around here.

Morgianna stood up again " That's the reason why no one is coming to help this child. Slaves are national properties. If someone interferes and does something rash, he could be punished" she spat

" Ambassador, there is nothing wrong with slavery." said the smug little toad ( the advisor) " Slaves sent to Balbadd come from a different race that lives far in the north. That's why you don't have to worry, even if they are treated like slaves. This is also a way to educate the children about how there better than other races"

He made a face like 'Okay lets leave, now that you know I'm right'

" No way " breathed Morgianna.

The toad then turned to his guards " Drive the onlookers away" He commanded.

After there guards threaten to let them all stave to death. The crowd all dispersed with a look of terror on there faces.

I ignored them instead spoke " Take this kid to a doctor please"

The advisor shrugged and said "I will comply, if such Is your wish."

I didn't bother to thank him. We were then lead to the palace

'These people changed... something inside the hearts of those here in Balbadd has changed.' That was the only thought that formed in my mind

Time to meet the man who changed them

* * *

The meeting + Alibaba's point of view

"General commander of the western subjugation army and governor of Balbadd, his excellency, Ren Kouen"

Despite being invited here all I could feel was hatred in these looks. We were in a huge and beautiful room filled with people I don't know. I could tell that the ones in the stands had to be noblemen or advisors but there I front of the stands were citizens of Balbadd. The one who stood out the most was Barkakk( Balbadd's general and Alibaba's friend).

It hurt that he had to bow to me like that. He's a good friend of mine. I wish I could talk to him but that will have to wait for another time.

I was still surveying the room when a voice from the stands slapped me in the face

" That person is not showing any respect" when I looked around at my friends they had there hands out in front of them and heads bent in respect.

Well at least they were but the moment the noble man in the stands spoke up they all glanced up at me and at the glaring angry faces. Then without even thinking about it we all moved closer the one another.

I glanced up at the stands just as the same man continued " His excellency is a prominent representative of the Kou empire and the succeeding princes of the Ren household which has ruled on the commoners for centuries. To raise your head in front of his excellency is an unheard of act of disrespect."

"Your noble heritage is a thing of the past." stated another noble man from across the room " Just imitate the behavior of your friends and prostrate(big word means bow) yourself in front of his excellency.

From the way everyone around me jerked there heads up I could tell that this was not a good thing. Now my common sense and my pride was at war with each other.

Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Mr. toad had to put in his two cent about this matter." That is not correct. There is no need for him to prostrate himself because the Saluja household no longer exists! right now, alibaba is nothing more then one of the ambassadors from Sindria. He is not related to Balbadd in any way. Therefore, there is no need for him to bow his head."

(It means that unless alibaba bows to Kouen, it's the same as saying he has no connection to Balbadd but bowing means that he is submitting to Kouen's rules) .

Suddenly a new voice whispered in my ear "these bastards" I looked around (with my eyes. I didn't move my head) but no one had spoken.

Then it happened again, at first I thought it was Amon but it sounded distinctly like Toto ' They want alibaba, a princess of Balbadd, to prostrate(bow) herself in this place in front of everyone. Like hell she would endure such humiliation! It would only show that she has totally submitted to the kou empire'.

Then Morgianna voice joined 'Alibaba, if she don't bow, it will be the same as declaring that she's no longer related to Balbadd, oh no'

' What will you do alibaba" I risked a glance over my shoulder at Olba who was to one who spoke this time.'

Then a much less friendly voice joined. Mr. toad( advisor) spoke 'so what will you do? prostrate yourself or not? if you continue to stand you will become a complete stranger to Balbadd from this day onward!' I could feel his glee.

I was then distracted by something warm against my hip. When I glanced down I realized that the voices I had hear were everyone thoughts and my magic ideas had activated(last chapter).' What could I do" then I had a sudden thought as well as a plan but ... a lot of things could go wrong. If Kouen takes it wrong then he could very well kill us all

 _But what else can you do, Princess. The other option leave you at a loss._

 _Nothing_ I sighed

 _Whatever you have planed I will support you_

 _Thanks and if there goanna back me into a corner they should know that I will fight back . I might need your support to get all of us out of here when this goes south._

 _Understood_

I looked up at Kouen to find him staring me down. When our eyes met my heart fluttered and felt light headed but I continued with my plan. I bent down on one knee and bowed my head till it touched the ground. The reaction was immediate.

It was Barkakk who started it this time ' Stop, my prince do not disgrace yourself'

The rude advisor only thought was pure Joy, How I wanted to smack him. I wonder if I can make it look like an accident,

Then it was the pirate kids next ' alibaba no'

I smiled to myself 'don't they trust me'

" Your excellency" it took all my control not to call him a ... well I cant say what I call him out load because there are kids here( the pirates)" I don't mind fully prostrating (bowing) in front of you, but here in Balbadd, we have a old custom. That is, the act of touching the ground with one's head is a prayer for a pregnant woman to have an easy delivery... are you sure your fine with this"

Everyone was silent with shock as the digested what I had just said. Then the next thing I felt was horror coming from the noble men around me. I heard one whisper " Did he say it is for a pregnant woman. What incredible display of disrespect" he then turned to Kouen with a oh no expression. Hah point to me for causing them a little stress.

"Stand up! all of you, stand up!" who ever yelled that was not only directing it at us but at the citizens stood with a huge smile on there faces.

'Was there really such a kind of custom' I looked over at who had thought that and saw a familiar face but I couldn't place the face.

' My prince... you are full of surprises' that brought a smile to my face .' Thank you Barkakk' the other look at me with wonder and amusements.

I looked up at Kouen and waited for his reaction. For some reason I didn't want to offend him .

Then he started laughing


	5. The almost kiss

Alibaba's point of view, This chapter is more about Alibaba and Kouen's than anything else. I just wanted everyone to know that just because I this chapter is focusing on Alibaba and Kouen, I am not showing favoritism.

I myself prefer Alibaba and Jafar or Alibaba and Kouha pairing.

This is just to help the story progress, Unless the voting makes this a Kouen Fanfic. I also had a little help on this chapter. I read this other story and it gave me the inspiration for this chapter.

I don't own Magi, sadly.

* * *

My heart was in my throat, when he started laughing.

'Is he laughing at me, does he think I'm just a child in over her, err . . . him head.'

It didn't help my nerves any, that he continued to stare at me, at my face while he was laughing. There was something behind his eye's, they look just like Sinbad's do. My heart sped up even more as I connected the dots.

 _If he has the same look as . . . . and that look meant that he . . . . . does that mean that Kouen. Oh god, when did my life turn into a really bad soap opera._

 _My princess, please calm down. Your not making any sense._

I was snapped out of my panic by Kouen's voice echoing through the hall " Let's stop this. " He stood up from his thrown and made his way down towards me like a cat stalking their prey. " Leave us alone everyone"

Everyone of the noble men, advisers, and the commoners walked out of the hall, leaving just me and my friends and Kouen and household. I stared at him as he walked down the last steps that separated us.

 _Amon_

 _Yes my princess_

 _Promise me you won't leave my side while were here. I don't want to be left alone with Kouen._

 _If that is what you wish._

 _Thank you_

Before Amon could answer, Kouen appeared right in front of me. I gasped and tried to step back but he stepped with me.

I glanced up at him and was met with the same kind of look as before. He wanted me, just like Sinbad did. No, there's one exception to that, Sinbad hid it the best he could, but Kouen, he's showing it off, like a sign. Like he already decided I was his. That scared me, right to the core.

I couldn't find my voice, anything I thought about saying sounded weak and frail. Just like I felt. I think I just attracted the attention of a very dangerous man. And luckily, said man began our conversation.

"Hey brat, so you didn't bring your magi with you, eh. Damn that Sinbad. He wants to keep all the knowledge to himself" I don't know why but him saying bad stuff about Sinbad made me mad. I had the weird urge to smack Kouen across the Face.

 _Be still, my princess. Please do not attack Kouen, we do not want the Kou empire as our enemy._

 _Yes, Amon. I know. I won't attack him . . . yet._

"Don't look at me that way." My eyes must have gone blank when I was talking with Amon. At that moment, I was suddenly aware of just how close he was standing to me, and of the fact that everyone else is gone.

Where did Morgiana and Toto go. and Olba and his pirates. How could

I was suddenly over come with a feeling of dread, what is he planning to do. Fear coursed through me like a water, and I tried to slow my breathing so I don't hyperventilate.

" Uncomfortable may it be, first tell me what answers you seek"

'Answers, he must mean about Balbadd. This might be my only chance to get him to back up and to find out if what I've been told is true.'

"I'll asked you my question when you back up" I said quietly.

He looked down at me and smirked " Then you will never get to ask your questions "

I was suddenly on the defensive "What do you want, Kouen" I instinctively reach for my sword only to find it missing from it's sheath.

I glanced up at Kouen to see him examining my metal vessel with bored eyes and then, surprisingly he dropping it. Only to seconds later, kick it so hard that it slid across the room. I stared at it and only when it finally stopped moving did I turn back to Kouen. I silently tried to call Amon but he wasn't answering. I was on my own.

"What do I want, you ask" Kouen's eye's sent shivers down my back, shocking me to the core. But It wasn't altogether an unpleasant sensation and his voice was like velvet to my ear's and I had trouble stringing two words together. I felt like I was getting drunk by his very presence.

The sound of metal shoes clunking against the ground brought me out of my stupor, my blue eye's flashed away from Kouen's red eye's to stare at the floor where those Black and red boot stepped. Each of Kouen's steps forced me to take a step back, not wanting to be any closer to Kouen than I already am.

It was only when the cold, hard stone wall connected to my back did I finally look at Kouen's red eye's. They seem to stare into my soul. His eye's were a lot closer now. All that was left for me to do was to fight or run. If I do fight there's no way for me to win, at least not with out Amon. That only leaves one option : to run.

 _Princess_

 _Amon, Thank goodness. I'm in trouble._

 _I'm sorry, I can't help you. He put a magic item on me, it stops metal vessels from being used._

 _No, but -_

 _Yes, I'm sorry_

 _Never mind Amon, it's not your fault, I'll talk to you later okay._ I forced my mind back towards my present situation. I need to get him off of me.

I growled at Kouen as a warning not to mess with me but that only seemed to encourage him. With that I found myself nearly pinned, with both of Kouen's hands on either side of my head. He did it so fast that I couldn't follow his movement.

"What I want . . ." his voice wisped in my ear, our faces a lot closer that I remember. Blood rushed up to my cheeks, making my face feel hot. I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. " . . .IS . . ." a ghost feeling of lips brushed against mine, sending another chill down my back.

Before I could decide what to do, a loud bang interrupted us. I glanced over to see Morgiana, Olba, Toto and the other pirates kids entering. I had never been so happy and disappointed to see them. They were quickly followed by Kouen household. All of which looked upset and distinctively bruised.

They stopped when they saw how close there ruler was standing to me while Morgiana bounded up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Kouen barrier.

I gave he a wide smile and hugged her like my life depended on it. Well my life may not, but my sanity sure does. I could feel Toto and Olba hands on my back, probably trying to protect me from Kouen.

"Alibaba are you hurt"

"N-no, no I'm fine thank you"

Kouen obviously wasn't thankful " What are you doing here" then he turn to his general and glared at them. "You were supposed to keep them away by showing them where their staying. "

"I'm sorry, my lord. The Fanalis girl -" I turned to Morgiana who just gave me a shy smile.

" No excuses" Kouen Roared just before he turned toward me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled at it roughly, hurting me.

I yelped," Ow, Kouen let go of me, your hurting me" that was enough for Morgiana. She leaped up, knocked my hand away from Kouen and swung her foot around, aiming at Kouen head.

Of course, his general rushed to his defense so instead of Kouen, her foot was blocked by the guy with Snakes for hair.

Within second, everyone was caught up in trying to protect there comrades.

Morgiana was still in the same position as earlier but now she was surrounded by more mess, Olba And Brigit were both pointing there water cannon things at the guy with the pig noes and the really round face while Toto had her sword around the last of Kouen's household neck, the one with lion like hair and bull like horns. Yon and the remaining pirates were protecting me.

This got bad real fast.

" Stop. Everyone stop. " I screamed, rushing towards the chaos, only to be restrained by Yon. If this doesn't end right now, we could be starting point that triggers a war between Sindria and The Kou empire. I'm sure Sinbad won't thank me for that. I trashed against Yon hold.

" Enough " Kouen Roared, effectively stopping everyone in there tracks. Everyone broke apart from each other. He turned to his household and gave them a look so scary, I wanted to run screaming from the room, I'm sure everyone did. " Is this how you represents the Kou empire. Are you trying to drag our name through the mud by killing Sindria's ambassadors."

I gave him a Your-an-idiot look.

Morgiana and Toto were next to me before he was do talking. I could tell without looking at her, that me, Toto and Morgiana were all on the same page.

Especially when Toto whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry that our deaths would be such a big inconvenient, you ass hole of a king. Did he ever think that we might want an apology "

"Are all royalty so tact less and stupid" I whispered back.

"Everyone but you " Morgiana, whispered back.

"What about Sinbad and everyone from Reim" I asked

" hummmm " she said deep in thought " No, I still stand by what I said . . . "

"Hey" yelled Toto, alerting everyone to our conversation " The people of Reim are not idiot"

"Oh, I am sorry that it came off like that, I did not mean to insult you" Morgiana bowed to Toto. Both of us sweat dropped

"Okay. Now that we got that straightened out " I tuned to Kouen's group " It's okay that we go now, right" I hated having to ask for his permission but we were in his house, so we play by his rules.

"Yes " said Kouen quietly.

I sighed with relief and turned toward the door.

"but I do believe that we will be together again shortly"

I stopped in my tracks. Without turning around I asked " What does that mean"

"Just an observation, that's all " he turned and walked to the door, beckoning his household to follow. When they finally left, my knees gave out from under me and I dropped to the floor. My heart was till beating a mile a minute and my throat hurt from my ragged breath.

Olba knelt next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay. What did Kouen do to you" That was the first time I noticed that he was holding my sword. I reached for Amon and he dropped it I my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now" 'Now that all of you are here'

"I'll be the judge of that" said Toto, placing her hand on my stomach and focusing.

"Magoi manipulation?" I questioned " There's no need, I'm fine. Kouen wouldn't have hurt me. He couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to " The feeling was like something was moving under my skin, it wasn't a nice feeling. It was just there.

"yeah, well. If he's related to the guy who killed Madaura, I wouldn't put anything past him. He'd probably behead you in your sleep. " Everyone but me and Morgiana got a dark look in our eye's.

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me and I wrapped my arms around Olba neck and pulled him in to a hug.

He stiffened but then sank into my hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Hakuryuu."

He laughed then sighed " Why are you apologizing, you weren't the one who killed her "

"I know, I just feel bad" I pulled away from him and gave him the biggest smile ever. Then I looked at Toto who had stopped with her check up " so how am I doctor, how long do I got." I asked. Morgiana giggled, Olba snickered and everyone laughed silent laughter behind Toto back.

"Your fine"

"Just like I said, Why you gotta doubt me" She was looking at me with cautious eyes. Like there was something troubling her.

"What"

She just shook her head " Its nothing, sorry. Up you go" She looped her hand under my arm and pulled me upward, Olba, seeing what she was doing, grabbed my other arm.

"Lets head to our rooms now, you can tell us everything there."

"Okay but promise me you won't attack Kouen after what you hear"

They all looked at each other then at me and answer simultaneously "We make no such promise"

I sighed " Good enough form me. Lead the way"

* * *

I need 5 comments for me to continue.


	6. The aftermath and the date

We will have some Mu/Alibaba moments in this chapters. but this chapter also focuses on Alibaba and Kouen Pairing. Sinbad, Jafar and Masrur will reappear in later chapters.

Ps, Voting will end When I post the 9th chapter ( That will be your last chance to vote). So get your votes in now. I'm still trying to figure out how to make a poll, so if you could write your votes in the comment section that be great.

Disclaimer, Sadly I don't own Magi

Enjoy. I need your comments, to make me feel better.

Alibaba's point of view.

* * *

We made it to our temporary home, within minutes. (Morgiana practically carrying me the whole way) It wasn't extravagant , which in my opinion was a good thing. It was 2 small room, one was classified as the girl side and the other, bigger room, was give to the boys . The rooms had a quaint, cozy feel that made you want to curl up on the floor with friends, while drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

It was strange that Kouen knew my taste. It was kind of creepy.

The second all of use were crowded into the girls room Morgiana and Toto ganged up on me. "Okay, tell us everything. " They demanded.

"You better sit down because when I tell you that the ruler of the Kou empire came onto me, it will -" I was interrupted by Olba's and Morgiana roar of rage and disbelief. Toto and Brigit looked like they wanted to hit something and Yon dropped his glass of juice on the ground, causing the cup to shatter. No one noticed.

 _uh oh, I think I just signed Kouen's and OUR death certificate_

He didn't answer for a few seconds before saying in a very nasty tone _Good, I was kind of hoping that the Fanalis girl would knock a couple of Kou's ruler teeth in. But you and your friends will have to run afterward or we'll have a fight on our hands_ I could feel his excitement at the idea of fighting Kouen.

 _Amon_ I gasped, surprised he was so mad. He's normally so calm and mellow.

 _I do not regret what I said and will say it again, if give the chance_

I was so shocked and, surprisingly mad, that I broke off our mental connection and returned to the real world.

I just made a huge mistake in telling them anything. The murderess look in Morgiana's eyes was scaring me and Toto was no better. Would I be considered an accessory to Kouen's murder if I was the reason it happened. Wouldn't really matter, would it.

"Wait, " I shouted " Let me explain everything before you go charging off" They all froze mid tantrum, and for a second I was unsure if they were going to stop but then they all nodded and sat back down.

"All right, well you guy's remember when I went out to visit some old friends. They told me some pretty . . . . surprising things and there are something's you need to know about Kouen" What I say here will decide our furture, so I better not mess it up.

'No pressure' I opened my mouth to explain.

* * *

Kouen point of view

I was in the middle of signing several important documents when a feeling of danger caused me to tense. I glanced around searching for the cause but could see nothing out of the ordinary,

'so why do I feel like someone wants my head on a stake or for me to die in the most painful way possible.' I wondered suspiciously.

I decided to just ignore the feeling and get back to my work. It's probably just my imagination anyway.

'Now what to do about my future wife/husband, and his annoying friends. The only way, I'm going to get him alone is to get his friends out of the way. And I know just the way to do it' I reached over to the magic item known as a phone and dialed Hakuryuu's number. While it was ringing, I called in my generals.

"Get a message to the Fanalis Corps, tell them to come here straight away." I ordered.

"Yes, my lord" they saluted me and left.

' That takes care of the Fanalis girl and the one from Reim' Hakuryuu finally picked up the phone.

"Hello"

I didn't bother with a greeting "I need you to come to Balbadd right away" and I hung up the phone before he could respond.

' And that takes care of his little pirate crew . Now there's nothing standing in the way of Alibaba and I. Once we're alone, he will be mine. ' A rare smile spread across my face at that thought.

* * *

Back to Alibaba's point of view

I, along with Brigit and Yon were restraining Morgiana, trying to stop her from running out of our bedroom. She wanted to go bash Kouen's teeth in.

She already hated Kouen because he allowed slaves in Balbadd but now, I think she skated passed hatred and went straight to full on loathing. No amount of reasoning could stop her when she gets like this. She thrashed around so much that I lost my grip. She bolted for the door.

You see this is why I didn't want them to come to Balbadd with me, now we've got a mess on our hand .

'Damn, Sinbad is going to kill us. If the Kou empire doesn't first.' I've got to stop this before someone gets hurt.

 _Princess_

 _Amon, I'm, uh, kind of busy so if you could call back later that be -_

 _Princess, I believe I may be of assistance_

 _But how, Kouen put that magic tool on you. I've tried to take it off but it's stuck. Look, I'm sorry but I need to focus on stopping Morgiana, we'll talk later, okay_

 _But -_

 _I'm sorry but I've got to go_

I turned to Brigit and Yon " Yon, your with me. Brigit go see if you can help Olba with Toto"

Toto, on the other hand was being restrained by Olba. She was dragging him across the floor as she made a beeline for the door. Poor guy. I can't let him face Toto alone, that's cruel and unusual punishment. I grabbed Yon's hand and pulls him out of the room, after Morgiana.

She wasn't that hard to find, follow the path of destruction. Her foot prints in the wood floor, her imprint in the wall. It definitely not like Morgiana to act like this. Then again, if she was molested by Kouen, I'd already have his head on a silver platter so I can't be too judgmental.

I could hear her furious screaming coming from my left.

Yon looked at me " Is she usual like this"

"Only if you hurt someone she care about" He glanced at me again and step backwards .

"Dually noted" he said "That is a truly terrifying thought"

"Try living with her " I scoffed.

I turned the corner and ran head first into a well muscled chest. I swear, I almost broke my noes on there pecks. Before I could see who it was I was caught in a bone crushing hug. The breath was knocked out of me and I struggled to move.

"It's great to see you again, Alibaba." Wait, I know that voice

"Muh " I said, voice muffled against his chest . What is he doing here, shouldn't he be at Reim

"Mu, wha. . . how. .Why are you . . I mean "

"Oh Morgiana, how nice to see you" ( I don't know this character's personality so he's going to be a little O.C.)

"Kan yow putt my down " I gasped " I kan't Breth " (Translation : Can you out me down, I Can't breath)

"Oh, sorry" Mu dropped me and I finally, got my first look at him and the other Fanalis around him. They all were similar happy smiles and amused looks, liked of like a parent watching there child play. Well almost all of them were.

I waved at them " Hey guy's it's been long time"

Mu plopped his hand on my head and messed up my hair " Your still as short as every, eh Alibaba"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled at me. Then suddenly he was elbowed out of the way.

Myron was now in his place, she grabbed my hands and twisted them around my back, really, really hard. She probably would have broken my arm, if it hadn't been for Morgiana and Mu.

"Alibaba" she lunged at Myron, grabbing her and wrestling her away from me. Myron continued to struggle and jerk towards me.

"Myron, stop this. Leave her alone." She always listened to her brother.

I pulled away from her and cradled my hand against my chest.

 _Princess are you okay_

 _Yeah, just a little sore_

 _What was that about_

 _She's probably still mad that I sided with Aladdin over Mu back at Magnostadt. I don't think I ever apologized for that_

 _Why_

 _Didn't feel I had anything to apologies for._

I could feel Amon smile _That's my princess . . . uh, you do know that Mu just said some thing to you_

 _Wait, what_

A hand waved in front of my face "Alibaba, hello. Are you okay"

"What, yes. Of course, I'm okay"

" Sooooo, what's your answer "

' What was his question. Damn, I should have been paying better attention. I'll just say yes, what could possibly go wrong. '

 _A lot my princess_ answered Amon

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess" I could hear several people gasp and I could see Morgiana and Yon shocked faces. Uh oh,

 _Amon, what did I just agree to_

 _He asked you if you want to grab dinner with him sometime_

 _Oh . . . . What, why would he ask that. He thinks I'm a guy, and something like that could never work._

 _Look on the bright side, now you can go on your first date_

 _F- me_

 _That might be what he want_

 _Amon_ I screamed

 _relax, I was just joking._

I pulled my mind away from Amon and back to Mu but right before I left I heard Amon say _Mostly_

He clapped his hand on my shoulder "Great so I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight, I know the best place to eat"

Morgiana's voice jumped in "Yes, I'll have her ready by then thank you" then she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulls both me and Yon back towards our room.

She was going so fast that we practically ran into Toto and Brigit, with Olba's was only a few feet behind. Toto looks surprised to see us and Brigit and Olba looked so relived it might be causing them physical pain.

"Alibaba, Yon. What are you doing here"

Morgiana had a slightly crazy look in her eyes " Never mind that, We have work to do. Alibaba's got a date tonight"

Brigit gasped, Olba laughed and Yon nodded vaguely. "Really " Brigit squealed.

Olba and Yon looked confused, like they didn't understand what the big deal was. ' Boy's will be boy's, I guess '

Toto suddenly looked so excited, I wouldn't he surprised if she started bouncing up and down.

"With who, No, that doesn't matter, how long do we got to make Alibaba presentable"

"Until 8:00"

Toto looked me over and sighed "Then we better get started"

"What first, Hair or clothes " asked Brigit looking thoughtful

"Actually lets start with a bath, We can do her hair while its wet" Morgiana corrected

" Okay, but what about Alibaba's clothes, Do we want something elegant and sexy or causal and pretty " Toto looked me over again. Sexy, I couldn't pull off Sexy if I was a completely different person.

"We'll figure it out once her hair is done"

The Toto and Brigit both grabbed me under an arm and dragged me towards our room " Now for the hair, do you want to go layers or curls " Brigit looked ecstatic about the idea of me on a date.

" Uhm . . . " Curls might be nice, I've never had my hair curled before.

"Layers, Alibaba's not a curl person" Answered Toto. They were so caught up in getting me ready that we left Olba and Yon far behind.

"and where do you think you are going"

Blocking the way into our room was Kouen. uh oh .

* * *

Oooooh, Cliff hanger. You hate me don't you

IMPOTANT QUESTIONS.

How do you think Morgiana and Toto react to seeing Kouen.

What do you think Kouen will do when he finds out that Alibaba is going on a date with Mu.

How do you think Mu and Alibaba's date will go

What do you think Olba and the other will do when they see Hakaryuu.

Will Alibaba get the magic tool off of Amon and will she need Kouen's help to do it.

I need 5 comments before I post again


	7. The plan

Ps, if you leave a comment but don't speciifly write I want this pairing or blank x blank is awesome, I can't count it as a vote. So please be more careful. Also, I received some question about how many time you can vote and how many people can you vote for. You can vote as many times as you like for as many people as you like. but you only have two more chapter for which you can vote so you better get on it. Pairing will be announced on the tenth chapter

Poll results so far.

Kouen: 17 votes

Jafar: 3 (one of my favorites*sob, sob, sob* )

Sinbad: 11

Masrur: 4

Mu: 1

Sharrkan: 2

Kouha: 2

Judal: 2

I don't own Magi, obviously. If i did there be like a love hexagon going on. with Alibaba at the center.

* * *

'Somebody just kill me now' but from the looks Morgiana and Toto were giving Kouen, it was his life that was in danger, not mine and I can honestly say that if he doesn't get out of here, like now, he's was going to die in the most painful way Morg and Toto can think of.

Then Sinbad is going to kill me for starting a war. All because Kouen was a little handsy and my fiends were over protective.

 _Princess_

 _Uhmm, Amon unless you are dying I'm going to have to call you back okay._

 _I think I know of a way that you can get the magic tool off of me_

 _Okay go on_

 _Seduce Kouen, that way you can -_

I didn't even let him finish. I pulled my mind away from him as fast as I possible could. I swear my Dijin is losing it theses day's. I would never even consider doing THAT.

"Alibaba, did you hear something" Morgiana asked

"I didn't " answered Toto

"I Said where do you think your going"

I answered without thinking "On a date, With Mu" I don't know what I expected Kouen to do but it sure as hell wasn't what he did.

He just stood there, no reaction at all. I was prepared for him to start screaming and shouting but this, somehow it was even more scary. I didn't even want to know what was going on in his head.

"I see " He answered after an eternity "And what makes you think I'll allow that"

"Allow it " I echoed in disbelief

"Yes, you were sent here for one purpose, to escort me to the meting point unharmed "

"Yeah, I know that "

"That means that for the next few day's you are under my command and I order you to stay here at the castle and no where else"

"What" Toto wailed

"Your can't do that " Morgiana screeched, painfully loud.

"That's not fair " Brigit cried, sounding like she's in real physical pain

"Never the less, you will do as I say" Kouen replied coldly

"NO WE WON'T. ALIBABA WILL-"

I put my hand on Morgiana's shoulder " Morg, that's enough. Kouen is right. For the next few day's he's in charge of us and If he say's I can't leave the castle, then I can't leave the castle "

"Alibaba" Five voices gasped. I turned around and saw Olba and Yon standing there with a shocked expression on there faces.

"When did you get here " I laughed

"Not important " Olba declared "Just a minute ago, the four of you were all excited that you were going on a date, but now . . . how could you give in to him so easily"

"That is none of your business " I snapped at him. I turned back to Kouen "Do you need something " I asked impatiently

" No, not anymore" and with that he left.

"ALIBABA, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS " Toto and Morgiana shouted in unison.

"OH, COME ON. IF THIS IS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT THEN YOU SHOULD DO IT AND KOUEN BE DAMNED" Olba insisted, very loudly.

"Alibaba, we can still-"

I held up one hand indicating for silence, then I gestured for them to follow me into the girl room. When everyone was inside and the door locked I turned back to my friends.

"Okay, so here's the plan. And for this to work, I'm going to need everybody's help"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were really going to go along with what Kouen said"

"No of course not, I finally have a chance to go out on a real data and I'm going to let him stop me. No way"

"Okay, what do we have to do" everyone asked at once

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I was dressed in a nice tan colored robe that Toto say's brings out my eye's. I would have thought I should have dressed more formal but hey, she's the expert.

"Uh, Toto " I asked while she was fiddling with my hair. We had decided on layer simply because there wasn't enough time for curls. I like how it shapes my face and studying myself was a good way to get my mind off of my impending date. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about my first data but excitement doesn't get rid of the butterfly's in my stomach. I am so beyond nervous.

"Yeah"

"What if I say something stupid during the date and he gets mad at me or-what-if-he-doesn't-like-how-I-look-or-what-if-he-doesn't-like-the-food-or-" it all came out in one big rush or words. It must have sounded like nonsense or something.

"Gees, Alibaba take a breath before you pass out on the floor or something"

"But what if I-"

"Nothing's going to go wrong. You don't have to worry, we've got everything taken care of, all you need to do is have fun"

I gulped" If you say so"

"I do, now stand up and let me take a look at you" I stood up and turn to face her. My legs felt like jelly.

"Hmmm" She began rearranging my hair so that it looked presentable. "There. Now all that's left is the make-up "

I sat back down as Toto brought out at least 50 different brushes and even more different kinds of powder and tubes.

"Toto, why are you being so helpful right now. I mean wouldn't you rather be on look out duty. At least then there's a chance you could kick ass and you could even spend time with Olba. Sounds like a win-win to me."

"Olba is exactly the reason, I'm here and not kick ass as you said"

"Olba, What do you mean"

She sounded embarrassed " Well, there was a time when I thought you like Olba and I . . ." She trailed off, looking at me with apologetic eye's.

I fought the urge to laugh "You thought I liked Olba, are you serious. I would never go for another girls boyfriend you know that"

"Yeah I did but . . . . I still couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in my gut that you . . might be better for Olba than me "

I grabbed her hand that was applying make-up to my face and I stared straight in her eye's " Don't even joke like that. Olba likes you, always remember that. If he an I did start dating, he wouldn't be happy because he like's you not me" I let go of her hand and leaned back into my chair.

"You sure" she whispered.

" Of course, Now stop being an idiot and help me look okay for my data with Mu"

She snorted "Okay, Okay. When I'm done with you you'll look fabulous" I smiled at her then decided to check the time. I jumped up and screamed "oh no"

"What" shouted Toto whirling around, probably looking for danger.

"We've only got 3 minutes to get ready and get over to Mu's room" She ripped the clock from my hand and stared at the time. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me up off my chair.

"We gotta go now"

"But the rest of my make-up" We only had enough time to apply mascara and a little blush.

"Not enough time. Damn it, I mean to check in on the other before . . . now there's no time. We just have to hope that they got there jobs done " She tugged me out of the room and we raced down the hall.

And just like this afternoon, we ran into a well muscled chest. Only this time I bounced off and hit the floor hard.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my rear.

"Alibaba, oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and I was coming to pick you up" He reached down and helped me up. He pulled me up with so much force that I was lunched into the air.

"Whoa" I cried, both in fear and exhilaration. Mu caught me and held me bridal style.

"Nice of you to drop in, You look amazing, by the way"

I looped my hands behind his head and smiled at him "You, too" We stayed like that for a few minutes just staring straight at each other. I was so focused on his face that I barely noticed the time passing. The room probably could have caught on fire, I don't think either one of us would have noticed.

It was Toto who shocked up back to reality "Uhmm, do you guy's want me to leave or . . . . what"

Mu set me back down on my feet "No, no, sorry we didn't mean too make you uncomfortable "

Toto just smiled " No problem, but next time watch were hour going. You could have hurt Alibaba"

Mu looked back at me " Yeah, sorry about that. Are you sure your okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine" I turned to look at him "Did Olba tell you"

"About Kouen's order, yeah, but he also said you guy's had a plan and then he asked for my sister and some of he other's from my group. What's going on"

"Kouen's specific order was that he forbids me from leaving the castle. He never said that I can't still go on a date with you. It just has to be inside the castle"

Mu's face light up " Your right"

"So we had the other in our group planned out our date and cook up are food according to stuff we like"

"And I am here to lead you to your date destination. Follow me " Toto announced. She gestured down another hallway and then started down it herself.

Of course we followed. After walking for a few minutes, Mu leans over and whispers in my ear "SO where are we going again"

I shrugged and answered "Don't actually know, no one would tell me. Toto said it had to be a surprise"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing"

I shrugged again "I'll let you know when we get there"

Toto cut off what ever Mu was about to say "So much whispering happening, can I get in on this conversation"

Mu and I just looked at each other and that was enough to cause us both to start laughing hysterically . WE both laughed so loud that we were fighting for breath even thought there was nothing remotely funny happening right now. I guess it was the nerves final getting to us. I can't be the only one who's feeling nerves. Comforted by that though I reached out and intertwined my fingers through him.

He smiled at me and gentle squeezed my hand. I'm glad that my first date is with someone like him.

"Can I be let in on the joke " Toto asked

"No joke, I swear"

"Yeah, we're just having fun" He squeezed my hand again.

"Were almost there, just a few more minutes"

"hmph" Mu said, like an idea suddenly came to him " Hey, why haven't we seen any guards or anything. They must patrol the inside of the castle, right"

"We already got that covered" Uh oh, what did they do.

"How" Mu asked

"Well, we sort of put sleeping powder in the guards water

I stopped in my tracks and instinctually letting go of Mu's hand "You did what. Are you crazy"

Toto shrugged "We did what we had to do and now Morgiana and some of the other Fanalis are keeping guard at the guards position so the castles not unprotected, don't pop a vessel. We thought this one through. Now come on, keep moving"

i looked over a Mu who just shrugged and walked after Toto. I sighed but followed them. Are date's always this much trouble or is it just me.

After a few more minutes of walking, we came to a large door. It was kind of fancy but the thing that really stood out to me was that it was a lot bigger than a normal door. I wonder where were going.

Toto twirled around and through her hand up in the air "Were here. Just go through that door and your there"

"You know if were weren't such good friends, i might think your leading me and Mu into a trap"

Toto just scoffed at me "Whatever Alibaba, last time i do anything nice for you" but then she winked a me and said "Good luck tonight" before turning and heading back the way we came.

I turned to Mu and held out my hand again. "You ready " I asked

"No, are you as nervous as I am "

"About the date or about what happen if Kouen finds out"

"Both, I guess"

"I'm probably more nervous than you are on both of those points"

He squeezed my hand reassuringly "Don't worry you won't have to face Kouen alone, and as for the date, I'll do my best to make it as pain less as possible "

I looked at him "Your not on your own either. I'll be with you every step of the way " We stepped forward and both pushed open the door at the same time.

* * *

Is the date going to go well.

Is Kouen going to show up during the date and if not how is he going to react when he hears about what happened.

How will Olba and the Pirates react to Hakaryuu arrival

How will Sinbad react when he hears off Alibaba's date.


	8. Sleep, Kouen and Al Thamen

Poll results so far.

Kouen: 18 votes

Jafar: 3 (one of my favorites*sob, sob, sob* )

Sinbad: 12

Masrur: 4

Mu: 1

Sharrkan: 2

Kouha: 2

Judal: 2

I don't own Magi, obviously. If i did there be like a love hexagon going on. with Alibaba at the center.

Since so few people like the Mu/Alibaba paring, I'm going to make the date brief and focus more on the drama that comes after it.

Don't forget that voting end on the next chapter and he pairing will be shown on the 10 chapter.

* * *

The door open to a large garden. It was beautiful and smelled like flowers. There were candles on the walkway telling us which way to go. Mu squeezed my hand and we started walking.

Afraid that the silence between us would become awkward, I started the conversation " Who knew that Kouen was such a big fan of Plants"

Mu looked around "He probably isn't. Most of these are Medicine plants. Stander for an army. They are very beautiful aren't they though. " Then he looked at me, swooped down picked a flower and placed it in my hair " It complements you"

I blushed "T-Thanks"

"No problem"

We came to a small round table piled high with food, some I've seen before but other that are a mystery to me. There was a burning candle in the middle and a small card.

IT read:

 _Enjoy yourselves_

I smiled and handed the card to Mu.

I sat down and Mu pushed my chair in. I smiled at him and he kissed my hand before letting it go and sitting down himself.

I glanced at all the food. " I don't even know what half of these dishes are. " I laughed helplessly.

"Most of these foods are native to Reim and no where else.

" stayed in Reim for a while. I should know these."

He reached over the table and poked my cheek "Well your such a picky eater that it doesn't surprise me"

"I'm not a picky eater just because I don't like a few dishes"

"I believe that's the textbook definition of a picky eater."

"No, it's not" I insisted.

We just talked. We talked and ate until we were both sleepy and full. We laughed and joked and threw food at eat other. We sat talking for hours, never once getting bored or running out of thing to say to each other. That's when I found out that he knew I was a girl. He had figure it out when we fought.

"I had never seen such grace, even when flustered. It came naturally to you. No wonder Aladdin choose you as his kings. " (I wrote a hint about this in the pervious chapters)

I rolled my eye's but couldn't suppress the smile that played on my lips.

 _Princess_

 _Amon_

 _It's been 4 hours. I talked to Reim's Metal vessel. He wants to know if you and Mu are spending the night together._

I chocked on my water and mu looked at me worriedly. "You okay" I nodded

 _No we are not don't ask me again._

 _Who then. Sinbad, Kouen or Mu. You have to decide soon._

 _I barely know any of them. I don't love them_

 _But they want to love you. Give them a chance, at least_

 _What do you think I'm doing here._

 _Trying to let Kouen down without telling him. . . . .You should pay better attention to what's around you._

 _Huh_

 _Reim's king candidate just asked you a question._

I was shocked back to reality by a strong hand on my forehead. "You feel warm." He moved his hand to my cheek. "Are you feeling okay, are you feeling sick"

I nodded numbly, feeling a little sick from what Amon just told me. I know he's right but I don't want to be forced to chose. I want to chose because of love. Maybe that's naïve when I have so may powerful men after me but that's what I want and if they truly love me that's what they would want for me too.

"Could it be something you ate" he helped me up and I nearly fell again. "I'm going to take you back to my room, okay. I have my own, separate from the others " I nodded sleepily. He picked me up and started walking towards the exit.

I was aware of movement and that I was being held bridle style. I was so out of it that I didn't care where we went. I know something was wrong but I didn't care, I was just so tired.

I was aware of a door being open and another presence but I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep. Mu laid me down on a soft squishy surface before turning to whoever was in the room. He kept his hand on my head and on my hand.

"Quick he's unconscious, have your way with him. " I felt him tense and choke in disbelief.

"What . . . Why would you say that Myron "

"I drugged him for that sole purpose "

He let go of me and moved away, probably to face her. I couldn't open my eye's wide enough to see. "You did what " The injustice and indignities shocked me. This is one strange dream. What was there to be so worked up about. Maybe if they took a nap too, then they'd feel better.

"He's going to break your heart. He doesn't care about you. I just figured that you should get something good out of this too."

"I Would never" Mu hissed.

"You should. You'll never get another chance live this again. I say go for it. She won't remember any of it anyway."

"How did you do it anyway"

"It was in the food. Not enough to effect you but enough to knock her out"

"I don't need your help. Tonight went fine. We had a great time."

"But he's still gonna dump you the first chance he gets. How could you even fall for a guy. I didn't think you swung that way. Not that I care. You do what ever the heck you want." I knew that the sound I heard were words but they didn't reach my brain. I didn't understand them. Just tones and feelings. They were upset, mad and frustrated.

Maybe they just need a nap. I know I do.

"You don't know that maybe . . . maybe he'll . . . ."

"See even you don't believe. So you might as well get when the getting's good. He's defenseless and unconscious and I'm leaving. Whatever you do remember I'll always stand by you " I hear he door slam and some scuffling. I felt a warmth on my hand again.

"I'm so sorry, about what my sister did to you." I felt something touch my forehead. Something cold and damp. A washcloth. It felt nice. Then I felt something on my lips, it felt nice too, warm and firm but still gentle and caring.

"I knew. Of course I knew, That you would never pick me, but I still had to try. I also knew that if I never told you, it would haunt me forever. Thank you for humoring me and for going on a date with me but I think we both know that this isn't going to work. " He sounded so upset, that I wanted to hold him but my arms remanded chained to my side but exhaustion.

"I love you and I have since our first fight. They way you moved. You capture me from the start but I know many guy's who would say the same thing. Just know that I will always love you. I wish you could hear me, now but you can't. And this is probably the only time I will ever have the courage to say this. I will always love you . Always"

He might have said more but then the dream ended and I sank into oblivion.

* * *

When I awoke I had a bad taste in my mouth, and a huge head ache.

'Ugh, what happened.' I sat up and looked around 'Where's Mor and Toto and Where am I . ' this isn't my room.

"Well, look who's awake" came a voice. Mu was sitting on a large, fluffy chair. He had a book in his hands and had changed his clothes from last night.

"Where am I " I asked stupidly

"My room. You passed out and I took you here so you could sleep. "

"Am I drunk"

"No" he laughed "No, your not"

I looked around and noticed a some clothes at the foot of the bed "There mine" Mu said when he noticed my looking " Myron shrunk them in the wash by accident. They'll still be big on you but it's the best I could do."

I stood up and grabbed the clothes. They were several size too big but they would work " Thanks "

"Don't mention it" he gestured to the bathroom door. "Feel free to take a shower, if you want"

I wanted to. I also wanted to brush my teeth but I just nodded and entered the bathroom.

I drag myself to the shower, as I stand under the spray, so tired that I'm swaying on my feet, I replay last night in my head, or at least what I can remember of it. I try to remember how I got here but I just kept drawing a blank. I'm so tired, I think I'm mumbling to myself. I turn off the water and listen to the drops as they fall onto the shower floor. I grab a towel and dried myself before putting on Mu's clothes. Then I walked out, still adjusting my clothes

"Mu, you were right your clothes are to big, and about last night, I-" I stopped when I bumped into someone in front of me "Sorry, I didn't se-" The words died in my throat again.

Kouen's red eye were staring at me with anger, contempt and just a twinge of hurt.

"I-I-I . . . "

He looked at me coldly "What do you think your doing, here with him"

"We wet on a date last night, it got late so I spent the night " I said in a quite voice. I stayed rooted where I stood, unable to move.

Saying that was the stupidest thing I could have done.

"Didn't I give you a direct instructions not to leave the compound "

"yes" Mu said boldly, bailing me out " that's why we had our date here in the castle. "

Kouen jut stared at me "You are in trouble" he said quietly. His hand snaked out and he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey" I shouted.

"Get off her" Mu lunged at Kouen but he just side stepped him "Go back to Reim, your services are no longer required"

Mu got up again and tried to charge Kouen but then he said "one more attack like that and I will declare war on the Reim empire "

Mu froze for just a second before sink to the floor in a crouch similar to a cat about to pounce "I don't care, release her. Now"

Kouen stare bore into Mu's face before saying "Her"

Oh shit. My Panic eye's met Mu's . Kouen's hand tightened on my arm and Mu lunged.

"Stop" I screamed and Mu froze only a foot away form Kouen. "Don't start a war over me, please, don't " I begged Him. Even with him being a dick, I still didn't want Kouen hurt. I couldn't explain why. "Trust me, Please"

Mu looked at me for a second before nodding and straightening up "I trust you, I just don't trust him"

Before I could speak, Kouen dragged me out of the room and into the hall, none too gently. I nearly fell and I have the feeling that if I did he would just drag me along.

We came to another random door and he threw me into it. It was another guest room. Like mine and Mu's.

I took several steps back when he enter the room too. I was afraid, afraid of what he might do now. Afraid that this is a replay of the Sinbad incident.

Then he was in front of me, grabbing me on the arm and pulling me into him. Our lips met. I pushed against his chest trying to get him of me but he was much stronger than me. He pulled away .

"Kouen, wait- pleeeease " I begged

He acted like he didn't even hear me.

He picked me up and yanked me onto the bed before climbing on it himself. He started attacking my neck before finally speaking to me "Tell me why. Why I see you every time I close my eye's. Why when ever you look at me, It's like your looking into my soul. I longed to feel you, to see you everyday since we met. The sun caught in your golden hair while fighting was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He kissed my jaw before moving back to my lips

"Your like fire, Hell's fire, This fire in my skin, This burning desire is turning me into someone I don't know." ( Yes, I got that from a song. Judge me)

I couldn't breath. I stopped struggling by now. He loved me. Kouen loved me. He's the first guy to ever tell me that. A rush of please flushed through my system. Some one loved me. The thought of that made me smile into Kouen's kiss.

Until his hand went to the waist line of my pants. I gasped and started pushing him away again. "Don't struggle" he hissed at me. I didn't pay him any attention. I waited for him to hit me or something for not obeying but he just let out an annoyed grunt.

"This will be a lot more fun for the both of us if you just don't struggle. " He sighed

"No, I don't want my first time like this" I said repeating to him what I said to Sinbad almost word for word.

"I was suppose to be your first but that Fanalis beat me to it. but I will be your second, and you will love it. You will" he said it like a Order or a command.

'He's not going to stop and Amon can't come to my rescue this time. No, No, no. I wanted gently touches, loving caresses, kind words during my first time, not this, I didn't want to lose my purity because Kouen feels he has something to prove.'

A low sob burst though my lips and Kouen froze. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled away.

"It's okay " He said soothingly " Your okay"

"No, No, It's not okay. " I sobbed, Normal I wouldn't break down like this but I just felt so helpless and weak. Like a tool. Only here because he thinks I look pretty. I don't want to be his one night stands person.

He gently wiped my tears away but more followed.

I tried to pull away again and this time he let me. I curled up on the other side of the bed and started quietly sobbing to myself. I stopped after about 30 seconds but that was enough for Kouen.

"You were supposed to enjoy it" He said quietly " I was going to make sure of it. If you had just let me, we could have- "

I had my back to him and when I spoke it was to the wall "It's not what I wanted. I wanted to feel loved, to feel happy, at peace. Not like I'm your bitch"

His breath caught again "Your not that, you would never be just that to me. "

"Sure felt like that" I sniffled into my knees.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Kouen got up. Immediately I tensed but he just turn and opened the door.

before he went out he said " I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I'll try in the future to convince you of my love and intention, " Then he walked out.

I stayed there staring at he wall for a few ore hours. I wasn't actually aware of how long I was out of it but when I came back to my senses the sun was setting.

"My household" I whispered. 'Toto, Olba, Morgiana. They must be worried sick' I slipped out of bed and hit the ground running. I was racing to my room within seconds. I wanted to talk to someone anyone about what happened but Morgiana would be the first person I'd pick to talk to.

I bolted into my room to find everyone jam packed into it. They all jumped up as one and tackled me to the floor.

"Your okay" They cried in relief

"Yeah, sorry to worry you"

"We were more than worried, we practically tore this whole place apart when we heard the news"

"Wait what news"

They all looked at each other and then at me "You don't know"

I shook my head "What did I miss"

"Al-thamen, they sent a transmission to all the rulers of the world telling them to turn you over to them, and if they country refuses then they will destroy it "

You just hate me don't you. I hate when Writers do this but I love when I do it myself. I'm evil all right*wink* and I love comment, just to let you know.


	9. A visiter

Hey did you know that some Campsites have Wi-Fi, so I can update after all. Camping, ugh. I hate bugs and limited water and pollen (allergy. I can barely breathe). I can now update, sooner than I thought. So I worked over time to get you a new chapter. Hope you like it. I had nothing else to do but swim or hike in freezing cold weather.

I don't own Magi, wish I did. (Sigh)

This is a very short chapter, only around 1500 words. I lost my muse big time.

* * *

None of us could relax that evening and well into the night, too.

Toto and Olba volunteered to take fist watch. Toto in the girl's room and Olba in the boy's room, To keep an eye out in case Kouen tries to attack us while were sleeping. I knew that if he did, we would be no match for his forces but I let them do it anyway.

If it makes them feel safer, then what's the harm?

I was tired enough to fall asleep, from all the crying and then the stressing about Al-thaman but the slightest noise caused me to jump. I sighed and got out of bed, making a great effort not to Jolt Morgianna who, unlike me, was sleeping peacefully. I walked to the window and sat on the window sill. I pulled my legs on the sill too and gazed out of window at what used to be my country, Balbadd.

I searched for something familiar but found very little.

I was looking out into the distance when a small rock hit the window, startling me. Toto stood up and walk over, we both looked down at the court yard beneath the window. Standing there was someone I had not seen since Mognostadt. Kouen's brother, Kouha.

I opened the window and caught the next rock he threw.

"What are you doing here" I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled widely at me. "I want to talk to you" I looked at Toto. Then back at Kouha "Do you know what happening. I can't just leave my friends"

"Don't worry your safe with me"

"That's not really the point" I don't want to go with him, with half of my household asleep and my Metal vessel unusable.

"Alibaba is too nice to just tell you no, so I'll do it, Hell No. She is not leaving our side until this is resolved. "Toto slammed the window in him face and locked it. She claps her hands together "Well that's that. You can go back to bed now."

Then the tapping was back and when we looked back, we were looking at Kouha standing on the window sill. We both froze and stood there. He waved at us and gestured to the lock. I moved to unlock it but Toto grabbed me by the arm. She shook her head at Kouha and gestured for him to leave and when he didn't, she made several other less friendly gesture at him.

When he shifted slightly and nearly lost his balance, I gasped and rushed forward, opening the window and grabbing him before he tumbled off.

"Thanks" he laughed before hopping inside much to Toto's dismay.

She smacked me on the back of the head "He wasn't going to fall, he just acted like it so you would open the window, fool"

My face burned and i wanted to slap him "I really thought you were going to fall" i spat at him

His expression fell and he scratch the backs of his head "Sorry, I didn't think it would upset you that much. Didn't mean to upset you "His tone was completely sincere.

i blinked at him, then turned to Toto who looked equally shocked.

"Did i say something wrong" Kouha asked, looking very confused.

"Uh, no. No, not really, it's just . . . . You apologized. "I had no idea how to say what I'm feeling because he really didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah" Kouha said

"I just wasn't used to it" I hadn't expected him to care about what i feel. Whenever Sinbad or Kouen messed with me, they don't apologized. I guess i just expected him to be like his brother. Who likes messing with me and who doesn't care about what i think. A pang of guilt hit me. i had stereotyped him. i thought i was better than that.

"It's nice to know that there is a Kou royal who has some manners" Toto snickered

He smiled and laughed "Thanks, i think. Did you just insult my family?"

"Maybe. I guess it's my turn to apologies"

The three of us laughed.

"What's going on here" The three of us turned to see Olba, Yon and the other boy's standing in the door way. I hadn't hear the door open "Are you okay, is he hassling you"

"Nope" Kouha answered "Just stopping by to say hi and give you a heads up"

"A heads up" Olba said as he and the boy's enter our room and sat down.

"About what happened in the emergency leaders meeting" We were all wide awake now and paying close attention.

"So are you turning us over" Morg asked, causing us all to jump. i hadn't realized she was awake.

"Nope. Kouen wouldn't hear of it, and neither would anyone from Sindria. Reim wanted to but Mu shut that idea down by threating to leave and if he left all the other fanalis would go too. Several smaller countries and people from Sinbad's alliance wanted too, though"

"So where does that leave us"

"I wasn't finished. It seems that Sinbad wants you back as soon as possible, he said that either they come back or he's coming here"

"And i bet Kouen refused to let us leave"

"Yep and Sinbad and his two sidekicks Jafar and That big fanalis guy are coming here. It's going to be a party, now and, that party is going to reach its climax when someone ends up dead"

"That's not funny" Toto snapped

"But true. Guy's, Sinbad came on to me when we were back in Sindria "Everyone froze, even Kouha" And I'm sure you've all noticed how . . . obsessed Kouen seems with me. If those two are in the same room together for even a few minutes -"

"It could start a world war"

"Over a girl "Olba said disbelieving

I decide to give him an example "Say Someone else liked Toto, would you give her up easy"

Olba frozen "I see your point" and he moved closer to his girlfriend.

"Okay, WHOA, whoa, WHoa. Can we back up a second "Kouha sputtered "Sinbad came on to you? Why am i the only one freaked out about this?"

Olba looked at him and laughed "Alibaba is a hot commodity, there hasn't been a guy alive that's met her and has not fallen in love." I threw a pillow at him and he ducked causing it to fly out the window.

"And if it makes you feel better, i plan on bruising Sinbad's face the next time we see him" Both Toto and Morgianna said.

"I get first crack" Olba called

"Wish i could too" Kouha sighed,

"Is that all"

"Yep" He jumped back on the window sill, then paused "Wait, no"

He jumped back down walked to my side, grabbed my face and kissed me. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he broke it off and jumped out the window. The last thing he said was " I'm not going to give up too, either my bro or Sinbad, So may the best man win"

I watched him leave before turning back to my household.

"Looks like you've got another admirer." Toto laughed

"Shut up" I yawned and sat down on my bed "Wake me and it will be the last thing you ever do" But i didn't fall asleep, i spent the rest of the time till morning thinking about the men in my life and what they really mean to me.

And i came up with absolutely nothing. I still had no idea what to do and, yet one person face was always at the back of my mind. I couldn't get rid of it, and for some strange reason i didn't want to.

His face was comforting and friendly in my mind. It made me want to see him like that in real life. I wish i could.

And a small part of me, a part that was growing steadily big, wanted to see him and wanted to be held by him and to just wake up tomorrow and know that he would be there.

I must be losing my mind.


	10. Pairing

Sorry, not an actual update.

Here's the moment you've all been waiting for.

The finally pairing is Kouen and Alibaba.

It has been decided. Since I deleted a chapter. The last chapter would have been the tenth but I wanted to give everybody a little more time to vote so I held off until today the final votes are as followed.

Ps. If the numbers seemed higher this time it is because I forgot to put the PM votes in too. Thanks for voting.

Kouen: 21 votes

Jafar: 6 (one of my favorites*sob, sob, sob* )

Sinbad: 18

Masrur: 6

Mu: 3

Sharrkan: 2

Kouha: 2

Judal: 9

Aladdin (Ew but someone requested it) : 1


	11. Disaster soon

Guess what Jan 15 was . . . . Guess, Go on, guess.

My birthday. I have now turned one year older. I'm one year closer to becoming old . . . . . . Like 30

Oh, the horror, The horror, the horror

To celebrate I'm posting another chapter. DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BECOME A REGULER THING. I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST UNTILL AT LEAST THE SUMMER TIME.

Not saying that I won't try to update again, I will but don't count on it, actually happening.

* * *

Silenceloy : If I'm going to make an AU of this story with Sinbad as the love interest, It's going to have to be once this one is complete or else, I'll get confused. But yah, I'll definitely let you know if I decide to do it or not, okay.

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy :Yep, now it's Enali. I'm not a big fan of this one but people requested it. I hope you like the rest of the story. I love you all.

I don't like this chapter but I know the next one will be even better.

* * *

l woke up with my face buried in a wet pillow. I had cried in my sleep. I sat up and wiped my eyes off on the covers before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I considered putting it up in a bun. This will be the day, Sinbad arrives and for some reason I wanted to impress Sinbad and Kouen, a like.

I still felt like they shouldn't be in the same room together, with me but hey, I have no say in this.

I walked out and everybody is already dressed. Morgiana is fixing her hair on the dresser mirror, Toto is finishing lacing her shoes, Alba is standing in the door way keeping watch over us as we got ready. They file into the bathroom after I left and I could hear Toto and Morgiana going over the best exit strategy, in case things go south.

I knew that if things did go south there would be nowhere we could run. We would be the enemy's of both Sindria and the Kou empire. We wouldn't last long under those circumstances.

As one big group we headed towards the dining room. I felt so awkward because every little move I made was followed by a quick glance from someone in my group.

It was almost like they had mapped out the part of my body they were supposed to look out for. It was kind of creepy.

It was also like they were expecting me to bolt or something. They moved to mimic my every movement like clockwork.

It wasn't till we got to the dining room that I knew what I had to do. I gestured for my group to wait and so we pulled over to the side of the hall.

"What Alibaba" Toto asked, her eye's scanning over our surrounding, looking for what upset me probably.

"I need to talk to Kouen"

"Wa-wh-wha- What" Morgiana stuttered, looking thunderstruck.

"Why" Yon demanded.

"Just hear me out. " I sighed but started again "I need him to undo what he did to my Metal vessel. If things do get out of hands, I can't be unable to defend myself. I need my weapon back and Kouen's the only one that can give it too me"

I looked at there faces, measuring there expression and reactions. Most looked like they didn't like it by they knew it had to be done

"But your not going alone, RIGHT" Morgiana's voice made it clear that that was not up for negotiation.

"Of course, I'm being smart, Not insane"

"So who's going with you"

"Alba and Toto -Let me explain" I yelled over the out cry of everyone not listed. "I need everyone else here, okay. Yon, I need you and your pirates to keep all of Kouen's siblings busy, If Kouen refuses to take the seal off, things could evolve into a fight and if his siblings join his . . . Well you get the picture" they nodded

"Morg, I need you to keep Kouen's household from checking on him. Make somethin up, just keep them away, okay"

"Okay" she breathed

"We'll meet up at the usual place, Okay"

"Okay " We all yelled befor entering the mess hall. It was empty, like usual. We filled our plate with more food than we could possibly eat and we dug in, eating a lot, knowing that the day that lies ahead would be the most difficult so far.

When we were done we headed out. Everyone to there assigned spots. I walk toward Kouen's study.

There was a lot of ways this could go wrong. One, if Kouen had one of his siblings with him, when we talk or if he refuses to see me all together.

I sighed. Y.O.L.O. and all that Jazz, I guess.

As I was getting ready to knock, I hesitated and turned around and looked at Toto and Alba "You guy's ready"

The both smiled "Yep"

"Okay" I knocked on his door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTRUPT ME TODAY" Kouen roared through the door before it flew open "I ASKED TO NOT BE DIS-" He breaks off when he see who's at the door.

Immediately, I'm regretting this. Every fiber in my being is telling me to run. This was not a good idea.

His killing aura, though it lasted only a few seconds, terrified me.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, I-I'll just go now" I stuttered, grabbing both Alba and Toto's hands.(They were in shock. They hadn't moved since I knocked on the door) I dragged them away from the door and down the hall.

"Alibaba, wait"

I froze, stopping like my limbs had been frozen.

Alba and Toto smashed into me. (Keep in mind that both Alba and Toto are stronger than me. It felt like being hit my a horse drawn carriage) I felt myself go air born for a second. I waited, knowing that any second I was going to hit the ground .

Instead I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist and around my wrist. They kept me from doing a face plant on the floor.

The hands turned me around so that I was face to face with my savior.

It wasn't Kouen. It was Hakuryuu. His hand snaked around y waist, pulling me so close that I felt a hard pointy stick through his p- wait a minute. That's not a stick is it.

Then he was gone. And I heard a loud crash. Alba was standing in front of me. He looked pissed.

Understandably so, considering this guy, who killed his mother, was holding one of his best friends in his arms.

Kouen had steam coming out of his ears but he wasn't looking at Alba. He was glaring at Hakuryuu.

So both Alba and Kouen are mad at Hakuryuu. I'd be really afraid is I was him. But he didn't look afraid, he looked pissed.

Hakuryuu was pissed at Alba for throwing him away from me. He looked ready to kill actually.

"What the hell do you think your doing. " He pointed at me " You had no right to take her away from me. She's my property " ( He knows she's a girl)

That sent Alba over the edge "SHE"S NOT YOUR ANYTHING" he charged at him.

I looked at Kouen, expecting him to stop this before someone got hurt.

He was charging at Hakuryuu too.

Wow, this meeting did go wrong.


	12. Bitch move, Kouen

Guest: Uh . . . . Could you repeat that? Your comment made no sense.

Guest 2: Sorry, but the voting is over. Kouen won.

Guest 3: Thanks. That means a lot.

Silenceloy: There going to pay for ever thinking that. Alibaba is so much more.

Kichou: Yep Alibaba is a magnet for danger and trouble. Even early in the morning.

* * *

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Who knows Alibaba's Gender she asked. A lot of people asked this so i decided to just do the right thing and tell you.

 **I'll list them to help ended the confusion.**

Morgianna (duh)

Alibaba's Household (duh)

Kouen

Hakuryuu

Mu

Aladdin

All the Fog troop members.

Myron (She learned later after the drugging incident)

Kougyoku

 **Now here's a list of people who don't know**

Sinbad

Jafar

Al-Thamen

Kouen's household

Sinbad's household

* * *

Enjoy. I got the idea for this chapter from one of my favorite books. I give it all the credit though. I'm not plagiarizing, don't get it twisted.

* * *

"What did you do to Kouen, you devil child" Kouen's household screamed at me as the entered the waiting room of the hospital. They had been one of the last to hear about what happened and if i had to guess why, I'd say that it's Morgiana's fault. She did her job too well.

"Nothing" I snapped back, pacing in front of the infirmary.

"Tell us what happened. We heard the crashing and from what the doctors told us there was a major fight going on not a few minutes ago"

I sighed. It seems like I've told this story a hundred times already. By now it seemed to flow like a well-known nursery-rhyme "Kouen, Alba and Hakuryuu all got into a little . . . . . . Argument"

"Little. So, is that why they are all in the hospital?"

"It kind of got out of hand, I'll give you that"

"Kind of. What the heck were they fighting over?"

Before i could answer, several figure bolted into the room, crashing into Kouen's household. "Alibaba. Are you okay. Where is Alba" Toto exclaimed, panicking, completely ignoring the people she shoved to the ground.

"We're okay. I'm sorry to leave you waiting. Did you just hear?"

"Yep. What happened?"

"Hakuryuu said some . . . . . Undesirable things to me. It pissed Kouen and Alba off."

Morgiana's eye's seemed to be asking me a silent question. I shook my head, very slightly, no. I didn't get Amon back.

She sighed. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Kouen and Alba, Yes. Hakuryuu . . . . Not so much."

"Good" Everyone said at once.

I smiled then groaned as pain shot through my torso. "What hurts" Yon demanded.

"Everything. Never try to get in the way of three super strong people fighting. You might not live to regret it. I just got really lucky."

Morgianna sat down beside me and started checking me over for injuries "I'm fine mor- Ha-ha, that tickles, stop. Get of- Ha-heh ha" I giggled as she checked my neck and then my back. I gently pushed her away and when she didn't move, i pushed harder.

She rolled her eyes at my weak shove and moved away of her own free will. I was glad.

The door to the infirmary opened and Kouen walked out. Alba was a few feet behind him. I stood up. I saw Kouen smile as i ran towards him, right up to when I ran right pass him and hugged Alba.

"Ugg, Stop trying to strangle me. I'm fine."

"Sorry" I turned to Kouen and saw jealousy burn in his eyes as he glared at Alba

I hurried to appease him "And thank you Kouen for protecting a member of my household. "

He straightened up slightly "You're welcome. I must apologies for what my brother said. He's . . . . Young" Kouen finished lamely.

"He's a 6 mouth older than me. What does that make me?"

"Uhhhh" He looked embarrassed "That's different"

"Sure it is" I laughed

"DON'T TALK TO MY PROPERTY" A loud voice yelled. I turned towards the infirmary door as Hakuryuu came speeding out. Right at me. "SHE BELONGS TO ME. MEEEEEEEEEE" He roared unpleasantly.

Morgianna dived at me and knocked me out of the way. Hakuryuu hands flew right through where my waist once stood, seconds later. We crashed to the ground and everything around us exploded. Kouen, Yon, and Toto dived at Hakuryuu, murder written on their face, Hakuryuu turned to look at me, half hidden under Morgianna and Kouen's household bellowed "Keep your filthy hands to yourself".

I froze for as second until Morg got up, pulling me close behind her. "Quickly, follow me"

"DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE? DON'T BE A BITCH. YOUR MINE. MIIIIIIIINE, MIIII-" He was cut of by a punch to his face by Morgianna. She hissed at him and pulled me out of the way.

We dived into the hallway and Morg closed the door behind us. "(huff, huff) let's go." I said. Morg practically picked me up. She half carried, half dragged me through a maze of halls.

"Wait" I yelled when we passed a familiar door.

"What"

"This is Kouen's room"

"So"

"This could be our only chance to get Amon free. He might have left the release tool in his room. Come on"

"But . . . Hakuryuu -"

"If Hakuryuu comes after me again, I need something to protect myself with"

She bit her lip but didn't argue further. I smiled and pushed Kouen's door open. It was neat and well organized. Just like a leader rom should be. Only his desk was messy. It was full of a different assortment of papers and documents, all important looking.

"Wow, do you think Kouen ever sleep" I wondered out loud looking over everything.

"Yes, I assure you I do"

I whirled around. Kouen was standing by the door right behind the collapsed form of Morgianna. I let out a yelp and rushed toward her but Kouen grabbed my arm before i even touched her.

He pushed me back into his room and closed the door, trapping me inside and Morg outside.

I gulped but looked Kouen right in the eye and demanded "Let me out"

"No" He said simply

I stared at him "LET ME OUT" I said forcefully

"No" He repeated

"What do you want Kouen" I asked, making sure there was enough room between the two of us. I don't want him to grab me. I knew it was a useless action but still it made me feel better.

"I should be asking you that, seeing as you were looking at my private documents"

I decided to tell the truth "I was looking for the Magic tool that would release the seal on my weapon. In case, someone, like Al-Thamen, attacks again, I'll be able to defend myself. "

He looked me over before going to his dresser drawer and pulling out a small key "This what you're looking for."

"Yes" i said in relief, collapsing into one of Kouen's chairs. Kouen's Face was as smooth as metal and i realized that he hadn't offered me the key. Tired of trying to make sense of Kouen's facial expression, i asked "What do you want for the key" i sighed, on edge again.

He hesitated for a seconded then, apparently he steeled himself and said Kisses and as many as i want"

I stared at him "Okay, What's the punch line"

"No joke. Just a few kisses and I'll release your Metal vessel. Do we have a deal" I think i offended him with my first reaction.

"Oh my god, your just a big pervert" I yelled at him, eyeing the door again. "I'm not a basic whore, no matter how badly you want me to be." I spat at him. I mental calculated my chance of getting to the door before he got to me. I have to admit, they weren't good.

Anger flashed in his ruby eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all traces of humor gone. "Alibaba, you are utterly absurd" he said, his low voice unusually cold.

He started towards me and i backed up. All too soon, he had me pinned against the wall. "Let me ask you something, what is there to stop me from taking you right here, right now. You couldn't do anything, could you? Nothing at all" His tone was light and friendly even as he threatened me, but with an edge of danger that made me cringe.

"Here something that will stop you. If you do that, I will hate you for the rest of your life." I looked right into his eye's "True you could imprison me here, you could take away my free will or even force me to marry you but I'll never be yours." I sighed "A person is made up of three different components. Mind, body and spirt. You maybe be able to take one but not the other two. I'll only be a shadow of my former self. A poor imitation, at best. If that's what you want then go ahead, do it but you should know the consequences of your action."

He looked at me and smirked "You say that now, but that's not true. I'll win you over yet. "

I saw the resolve form abruptly in his Ruby eye's "N-" I shouted, but it was too late.

He lips crushed mine. He kissed me angrily, roughly, with one hand gripping tight on the back of my head. I shoved against his chest with all of my might but he didn't even notice. I could feel angry tears pooling at the edge of my eyes. I grabbed at his face, trying to force him away but failing miserably. He seemed to notice my attempts this time though and it aggravated him. His lips pushed mine open, and I could feel his hot breath inside me.

Acting on instinct, i dropped my hands to my side and completely shut down. If my early attempts angered him, this caused him to fly into a rage. His hands grabbed mine and squeezed them painfully, i gasped and that allowed his tongue to invade my mouth better. He snaked one of his hands up my shirt while the other held my hand down.

He bit my bottom lip and the tears spilled over my eyes. I just want him to stop now but i still pretended i was a statue and waited. I didn't move or react to anything that he did to me. I shut down completely and didn't feel anything.

He growled into the kiss - the assault, actually and murmured around my lips "Stop fighting me. I can give you everything you ever. Just give in"

I shook my head "I don't love you. I can't love you. Not when you treat me like this." He pulled back and looked at me. I waited, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Your mine, whether you like it or not, and i will have you. Now"

He threw me on the bed. He took my paralyzed hands in his as he climbed on top of me. "Now just relax." He kissed me again "You know you want it." My struggles were useless as he forced my shirt off, then my pants. He ran his hand over my stomach and my legs. I shuddered and flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me" I whispered, moving my head so I wouldn't have to look at him.

He pulled back and looked at me "Don't you have anything else you'd like to say to me. Like "Thank you" or "Hurry up". Anything."

I looked him right in the eyes "Do whatever you're going to do . . . . . And go to hell".

His face fell blank for a moment before he got up. For a second, I thought he was going to let me go but then, he started taking off his clothes. My heart plummeted and I flung myself over the side of the bed, intent on finding the key to unlock Amon but Kouen, probably thinking I was trying to escape, caught me.

"Stop fighting. Do what you're told for once. URRRRRG, STAY STILL" He yell, getting increasingly louder until it was physically painful, as I thrashed around. "If you won't behave, then I have no choice." He pulled out restraints. I screamed in horror and silently prayed for a miracle.

Once my arms and legs were chained, (Much to Kouen's relief) I could feel my breakfast rising in my throat. I was going to puke all over myself. That's one way to ruin the mood, I guess.

"Kouen" I asked, my pride all but gone "Don't do this. Please."

He smiled at me "That's not going to work this time, love" The prince of the Kou empire, knelt on his bed, moving in between my legs. I sucked in as much air as I could, trying to build up a decent scream when he moved closer to me. And then- "BAM"

The Door flew open and Kougyoku entered, tripping over Morg in her hurry to see Kouen "Big brother, Terrible News, Al-Thaman have-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was happening. I looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to help.

Kougyoku's face contorted in rage and she seemed to forget what she was here for. "What are you doing to MY FREIND" She bellowed pulling out her Metal Vessel.

* * *

Bitch move, Kouen. Am I right? Thank goodness Kougyoku was there to help. Review for me, please. You'd be my best friend


	13. Take a stand

I'm Just One Hell Of A Butler: The News is pretty much what you guessed. But with an added twist.

Silencloy's 3 review: Thanks for the observation, I just realized I did that. And Yes, I love Kougyoku for her part in saving Alibaba. Yep, I feel that Alibaba should get as from away from men as possible.

Akky-nee-chan: Yeah, Kouen's a sore winner who just thinks he can do whatever he wants.

AnhiVann: I don't like what Kouen tried to do either but hey, you can't control what people are going to do, right.

Kichou: I don't know either, I just don't know.

Guest: Here you go. The answer to your question. Okay enjoy.

RandomReader: Sorry but your right. Your vote doesn't count anymore. Sorry

Guest: Did you really think I was going to let Kouen do whatever he wanted to her.

AnhiVann: I tried to make it decent to read and not disgusting. I'm sorry if the last chapter made you uncomfortable.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Kouen looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes. "Are you threatening me, _sister?_ "

There was a rush of footsteps behind her and Olba and Yon appeared in the doorway. I sighed in relief when they growled "If she's not we are" Both made to move toward me but Kouen blocked there path.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Alibaba"

I glared at him in disbelief "YOUR ALIBABA. YOU'RE ALIBABA. I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING"

He turned to look at me, and that's when Olba and Yon made their move. Olba launched him as Kouen, knocking him to the ground and Yon hurried to my side. Within seconds I was freed and on my feet. "Olba, He has the key to Amon. Take it from him" I had notice during my failed search for the Key that it hadn't been anywhere in the room.

Olba nodded, rummaging around in Kouen's pockets for a second before jumping up triumphantly, key in hand.

He tossed it to me and I caught it with one hand.

I pressed the Key firmly again the Magic item and the bonds broke as if they had been made of glass. I smiled in delight and laughed.

"Why do you never laugh like that for me" A hurt voice said. Kouen's voice said. My relief morphed quickly into anger.

I looked at him with outrage and animosity "Because you don't deserve it. I only laugh for people I truly care about. You are not one of those people"

These words seemed to break through whatever delusions Kouen had been harboring about me and him. My words tore through his ego, bruising it badly. He finally had to comes to terms with the fact that "I don't like him"

Well, too little, too late. I walked towards Kouen until I was barely a foot away and then I drew back my fist and snapped it forward with as much force as I could muster. Right into the left side of his face. There was an unpleasant crunching some and a sudden give beneath my punch. I had broken his nose. I felt a satisfying feeling of triumph and I longed to do it again.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN OR I, NOT MY HOUSEHOLD, WILL KILL YOU, GOT IT." Kougyoku stiffened and sent me a pleading glance but I ignored her.

Kouen looked flabbergasted at my words and at the blood dripping down his face. " B-but I can give you anything you could want. Anything"

I gave him a flat, uncaring look "No. You can't"

"Yes. Yes, I can. "He said wildly, looking at me half panicked.

"You don't understand a thing" I turned and I left, not looking at him again.

"Alibaba, Alibaba, ALIBABA, WAIT PLEASE."

"No"

I stopped outside Kouen's door long enough to pick up Morgianna but that was it.

We were only walking for a minute when Kougyoku caught up with us. "I'm sorry about what my brother did. He can be a real dick some times. "

"It's not your fault so don't go blaming yourself." I said soothingly, holding Morg closes.

"Thanks. . . . There are a few things I think you should know. "

"What. Is it that thing that caused you to come bolting into Kouen's room in a panic"

"Yes"

"What is al-thaman doing now?"

"They've released and ultimatum. Somehow they've figured out your staying with us and they're saying that if we turn you over to them in the next few hours they will attack and take our castle by force."

I sighed "This is all my fault"

"Don't start. None of this is your fault and know that if my brother tries anything else, I've got your back."

"Thanks that means a lot"

"There is something else that you should know"

"Yeah"

"Sinbad just arrived"

I nearly dropped Morgianna. I had all but forgotten that Sinbad and Jafar was coming.

"Okay, just let me go see the rest of my household first before meeting up with them, Okay"

"Sure but they requested to see you the second they landed so I wouldn't keep them waiting for long."

"Whatever" I struggled to keep holding Morg "Olba would you mind helping"

"Sure"

"Maybe you should take her to the infirmary, it's down the hall, First hall to the left"

"Thanks." He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Tell Toto that I'll see her later, okay"

"Of course. We'll be in my room, meet us there when Morgianna feels better" Olba nodded and started toward the infirmary.

I turned and hug Kougyoku "Thanks for everything. You're a good friend"

Yon smiled at her too "I can never thank you enough for helping Alibaba. If you hadn't come when you did who knows what he could have done to her" HE shuddered, finger nails digging into his palms "So thank you again"

Kougyoku pulled away from me and looked at Yon "So . . . Does this mean were friends too"

Yon's head snapped up and he smiled at her "Of course it does. Were really good friends"

This pleased Kougyoku "So do you think that the others in your group will want to be friends too"

"I think that when they find out about how you helped Alibaba, they will be worshipping the ground you walk on."

"Oh, I don't want that. I want to be friends."

I threw my arms around her shoulder "I think that can be arranged"

She let out a peel of joyful laughter. "I need to go tell my brother what happened. Don't worry, I'll yell at him some more for you."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Bye Alibaba, darling and Yon, darling" and she hurried off to her asshole of a brother

"Is it wrong that I like the way she calls me darling" Yon said dreamily.

"Yes, since she has already given her heart to Sinbad"

"I can work with that. I'll change her mind. Eventually"

"Sure you will"

"Don't be so negative."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the hallway to my left. "Let's go met up with our friends before you drive me crazy"

"Oh come on. You know you love me"

"Yes, Yes, I do. Doesn't mean you don't annoy me from time to time. Most of the time actually"

"Only most of the time. Seems I've got to work on that." I stuck my tongue out at him and sped up, until I was practically running.

"Wait, slow down. Was it something I said? Is it my breath" But I was too caught up in running to really listen to what he was saying. I couldn't wait to be back in the safety of my room, surrounded by my friends and the smell of fresh wood that it has. I wanted it so bad that it was like a pain, a god awful pain that wouldn't go away no matter what I did. I sped up, causing the world around me to become a blur. I didn't care, actually I reveled in it. When a familiar yellow door came into sight, I stopped so fast, I got dizzy.

I was here. I was safe. I was

"There you are you bitch. Come here now"

I turned slowly not believing my ears and then not believing my eyes. Hakuryuu stood there, several new bruises on his face but otherwise looking fine. HE had his hands crossed over his chest and was glaring daggers at me.

I was not having it. I was tired of being afraid, mostly tired of being the damsel in distress. I was going to fight back, now and forever more and I luckily now had my weapon back.

Immediately, I changed into my Djinn Equip with flames sprouting out of my body. I controlled the fire, using it, weaving it into cloth, to cover my exposed chest. The reason I never use this form, avoided it as much as possible, at least, is because it doesn't have anything to cover my chest and my stomach.

My Djinn is a Male one. And I feel like I'm the only one in the whole world that has this problem.

I could feel his eyes undressing me, ogling what I got, my curves and breast, mostly, occasionally my legs too. I was going to kill him and only divine intervention was going to stop me.

He simple laughed in my face "You fight me. As if could. I could gut you in three moves. Too bad, I've got other plans for you. I'm gonna-"

While he was monologuing, I lunged forward and crushed my fist across my face, breaking his noes just like I did his brother.

"You bitch" He screamed

"Weren't you coming to attack me?"

He hissed at me like a cat and started swinging.

I ducked under one of his fist and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I kneed him in the face too. Then I elbowed him in the back of the head, just for good measure, probably causing him to see stars and then to finish him off, I threw him through my room's door, splintering the yellow wood, and pushing him head first into a gathering of Toto, Jafar, Sinbad and the rest of the pirate kids. None of which looked very happy to see him. Half of them were already on their feet when I threw Hakuryuu through the door. I think they were coming to help me or maybe they were pacing. Didn't really matter now.

I walked in, completely ignoring the crippled prince lying on the floor "What are you doing here." I asked Sinbad and Jafar in surprise.

"We came to visit you, of course. Your friends here were just filling me in on what's been happening since you left."

I hugged Sinbad and then Jafar before saying "It's good to see you both"

"Feelings mutual. I just can't leave you alone can I" Sinbad sighed, running his hands through his hair.

I pointed at my chest "Danger magnet" I suddenly became aware that Sinbad was staring at me the same way Kouen was and I didn't like it. I also didn't like the way they were both scanning my curves.

A hand grabbed my ankle. I glanced down to see Hakuryuu "Ugh, you whore. How dare you, I am worth a 100 of you. You should be grateful that someone like me even looked in your direction" With my other foot, I kicked him in the face. He feel back and started screaming bloody murder.

Suddenly this place didn't feel so invited, it no longer feels like home, like safety. A feeling of loss set in and I had to hold back tear. I sighed. This is just what life is now, I've got to learn to live with it.

But I'm not going to let it push me around anymore I was going to start pushing back. No matter what I was going to become stronger and I was never going to let anybody take advantage of me again. Not Kouen, Not Hakuryuu, Not Sinbad or Jafar. No one. Not anymore. They can all kiss my ass. And I'd be happy to tell them that too there face's.

"Hey Sinbad, Jafar. Mind getting out of here. Like now. I'm too tired to deal with your crap. And take this trash out with you" I said, poking Hakuryuu with my toe

"What but-"

"Now. I won't ask again. Next time I'm throwing you all out. We have a battle to prepare for. Now get out"


	14. Plan

Silenceloy: There reaction is the most fun to write.

Kichou: Alibaba can handle it. She's stronger than even I give her credit for.

Short chapter, really lost my muse for this story. Sorry.

* * *

I sat down on my bed, glaring at Sinbad and Jafar as they left. Neither looked very pleased at my attitude but I couldn't care less.

"You okay, we kind of lost track of you after the fight with Hakuryuu" Toto said, looking me over for wounds.

"Kouen happened. He tried to . . . to . . . Look, it doesn't matter what happened, just know not to believe anything that comes out of his vile mouth from now one" I said, still fuming over what happened.

"Sound like it mattered to you" Toto murmured, looking upset at being kept out of the loop. "Anyway, where's Morg . . . and Olba."

"Morgianna was knocked out by Kouen and Olba's taking her to the infirmary"

"Is she that badly hurt?"

"It's merely a precaution. I don't think she was hurt that badly but -"

"You can never be too careful." Good call, especially with this upcoming battle. We need everyone at full strength." Brigit said, sitting down next to me. "Boy, has this been a long day."

"I know right. But the good news is, I got Amon back" I held him up for all to see. No one looked very surprised

"We kind of figured as much when you came bursting in here, your Djinn fully equipped and in plain sight, I might add. Scared the hell out of me" Brigit said, flopping onto the bed.

"Sorry" I said, uncertainly. What did they want me to say? It was in the heat of battle and I don't regret any of it. I only wish I could do it again.

"Eh" Toto said, dismissively, already onto more important things "So boss, what's the game plan"

"Huh"

"For the invasion that's going to happen. Do we fight or do we try to get you out of harm's way first, before they can snatch you"

My face hardened "I won't leave these people to suffer for my mistake. That's the Kou empires job. "I said, bitterly.

"What"

"Nothing. It's nothing but I'm not leaving"

"I figured as much, so I either have to knock you out and take you away against your will or we all stay to fight and let you fight with us. I'm partial to the first one, myself" Toto said, looking smug.

I raised an eyebrow "You may be one of my household but it's not for you to decide whether I stay or go. That's my decision to make"

Toto shrugged "Sometime I have to help you make the right decision"

My temper flared up "You know, you're just as bad as Kouen and Sinbad. You think you can decide for me. That's not how it works. I have a say"

Toto backed up and made a whoa gesture "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry"

I nodded "So here's the plan"


End file.
